


The Heart Goes On

by domesticmarkjin



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Sex, Characters do die, Drama & Romance, M/M, RMS Titanic, Shipwrecks, Titanic AU, but there is a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domesticmarkjin/pseuds/domesticmarkjin
Summary: They called her the ship of dreams, and she was. Oh she was. The RMS Titanic had it all. Luxury, speed, surely none could ever rival her. On April 14th, 1912 she was laid to rest at the bottom of the North Atlantic. But what about the people on the ship? What's their story. What happened to the 1,500 people that entered the icy waters the night the titanic sank? Let me tell you a story of love, loss, and hope.(Titanic AU, Jinyoung and Mark defy all odds, and fight death to stay together. Will they survive?)





	The Heart Goes On

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone that has seen the movie, you all know how this is going to go. I've changed things up a bit, so things don't happen exactly how the movie did it. But for reference:
> 
> Jinyoung - Rose | Mark - Jack | Jaebum - Cal | Bambam - Cal's bodyguard | Jackson - Molly Brown | Yugyeom - Fabrizio | Youngjae - Tommy Ryan

"I was wondering… if you had found the heart of the ocean yet.” Jinyoung smirked, holding his phone closer to his ear. His grandson setting down his afternoon tea on the table nearby.

 

“Alright Jinyoung, you have my attention. Can you tell me who the man in the drawing is?” Came a voice from the other end, muffled no doubt from the work going on around him.

 

“Of course! That drawing… that’s done of me.”

 

—————————————————————————————————————————

 

“This is stupid. There is no way this old man is who he says he is. In order for him to really be the fiance of Im Jaebum, he would have to be… over a hundred by now.” A man yelled over the noise of the incoming helicopter.

 

“Everyone who knows of the pocket watch was rumored to have either died on the Titanic, or has died. How do you explain him knowing? And, he turns one hundred and one next month.” The man Jinyoung spoke with yelled back, moving carefully towards the landing pad.

 

“He worked as an actor in his younger days, that right there! An actor. We are looking for a Park Jinyoung, this guys name is Tuan. He was married real young, they adopted a few kids, his husband died, he never remarried. I did my research on this guy.”

 

“Still. If it can lead us anywhere, we have to try.” The man walked over as Jinyoung was lowered from the flight. His grandchild moving the men away from him as he pushed him towards the man from the phone.

 

“Jinyoung, it’s an honor to meet you. I’m the one you spoke with on the phone. Is there anything we can do for you?” The man asked, a tall, athletic built, white man that Jinyoung had seen on the television a handful of times. Jinyoung just nodded his head and got up, holding his hand out for his cain.

 

“I would love to see my drawing.” He smiled, letting the man lead him inside and over to where they were recovering artifacts pulled from the wreckage. He was lead to a tank of water where the drawing was. Just looking at it, he could picture Mark. All those years ago. Closing his eyes, it was as if he were back on the Titanic, back in his room.

 

Back when he had Mark.

 

He let out a sad sigh, looking over at the other trivial belongings. A hair brush, tie clips, traditional hair pins. Jinyoung sighed looking at them, they were better at the bottom of the ocean.

 

“So the pocket watch had an insurance claim filed on it, do you know who it would have been done by?” The man asked, sitting down on a chair near Jinyoung.

 

“Probably Im Jaebum.” Jinyoung sat back in his chair, the man looked amused.

 

“Correct. Millionaire heir Im Jaebum filed a claim on the diamond pocket watch he bought his fiance, which would be you, but everyone thought you died when the ship went down.”

 

“I needed to keep it that way.” Jinyoung smiled, looking over at the monitors as they flashed live footage of the wreck, Jinyoung could see the ship for what it was, not how it looked today.

 

“What does all of this mean?” Jinyoung’s grandson asked, looking over at the men.

 

“That if your grandfather is telling the truth, he wore the pocket watch the night the Titanic sunk.” One of the men said, moving to take a seat as well.

 

“Which makes him my new best friend.” The first guy smiled, watching Jinyoung over at the monitors. They had a crew down at the Titanic, shooting footage from the wreckage.

 

Seeing it again made him emotional. Seeing them maneuvering around where the dining hall was, he had a flashback to a man opening the door for him with a smile. He could faintly hear the music playing in the background. He let out a quiet sob as he sank down onto the chair provided. His grandson ran over and quickly rubbed at his back.

 

“Come on grandpa. You need to rest.” He frowned, bending down to better see Jinyoung.

 

“No! I can do this. I need to do this.” Jinyoung made clear before he took a deep breath.

 

“Grandpa, don’t force yourself, the doctors said…”

 

“I need to do this for him…” Jinyoung stated and his grandson fell quiet. He knew exactly what that meant. Nodding his head, he moved to take a seat by the men. One of them started a tape recorder, setting it down for Jinyoung.

 

“It’s funny… you know these days I can’t remember from day to day what I had for breakfast, but I can still remember every little detail of that time. The sights, the sounds, the smells… Eighty-four years since I’ve been where we are today, but not a single detail has faded from memory...”

 

—————————————————————————————————————————

 

There were many things in life a person could complain about. Not having any food, not having a safe roof over their head, or a warm bed to sleep in. Someone could be dying of an illness and unable to pay for treatment, or be laid off from a job that kept their family running with no hope for the future. There were a million valid reasons for someone to complain, yet seemingly none of these things applied to Jinyoung, yet as he sat in the family car next to his mother and fiance, he couldn’t fight the sinking depression that seemed to have rooted itself deep inside of him. It had been growing and growing since the announcement of his engagement. Perhaps it had always been there, and this was the final straw on the camel's back. Being a pawn in his mothers game of chess to stay on top financially. His happiness and shot at finding love vanished in a man he hardly knew, and had no interest in ever knowing.

 

Jinyoung had money, he had family, he had a first class ticket to the world's most impressive ship to sail to a bright new country, full of hopes and dreams. He had a man with even more money than he did that cared about him, and wanted nothing more than to get married and start their life together in the new world.

 

However...

 

Jinyoung didn’t care about him. He didn’t care about the money, the polished silver, the way his mother constantly reminded him that men of his stature didn’t get themselves messy, or dream of being anything other than a support system for his family; one that he was being forced into.

 

He didn’t love Jaebum. Not even close. The marriage for him was a matter of keeping his family in ties with another powerful family, who together, would merge their companies and survive off their millions until their old ages.

 

Love… well that was something of a fantasy.

 

The car came to a stop. Jinyoung peaked out of the window briefly before his mother pulled him back. She moved to straighten the tie around his neck, brushing off his jacket. Jinyoung pushed her away, annoyed that she was making such a fuss. Jaebum knew what he looked like, he has spent the whole ride to the ship in the car with them, sitting across from him, watching him like a hawk. Sure Jinyoung was probably being dramatic, but he hated when people kept their eyes on him, as if he were some piece of art that was up for observation.

 

The door was opened and Jinyoung got out after his mother, thanking the man who helped him out with a kind bow before he reminded the men unloading the car that he wanted his things brought right to his room. He needed his paintings and books set out for him at once. They nodded their heads and went about sorting who’s bags were whose to ensure they were all taken to the correct rooms. Jinyoung looked over at the sea of people crowding around the gigantic ship. Everyone of all walks of life there to either gawk at the mastery, wait their turn to board the ship, or waving goodbye to loved ones who were waving back from one of the upper decks.

 

“You forgot your coat, you’re going to get sick if you’re not more careful.” Jaebum sighed, setting Jinyoung’s coat over his shoulders before he rubbed them gently to help keep him warm. Jinyoung looked over and smiled gently, nodding his head in thanks before he started for the first class loading area.

 

“I don’t get it, this ship looks about average in size. Are you sure it’s any bigger than the one that brought us here?” Jinyoung knew it was bigger, but he liked to be difficult when he could be.

 

“This is the largest ship ever. No ship has been built to rival it, probably won’t ever be! What a fitting place for us to venture to our new home together in. Perhaps once we are all settled in, we can have the ships designer take us on a tour.” Jaebum said with a smile, guiding Jinyoung towards the proper gate with his hand on the small of his back. Jinyoung felt his skin crawling at the mere touch of the man, but he couldn’t shrug him away, not with so many eyes on watching them.

 

Jinyoung just stood there, screaming on the inside as he waited in line with all the other pompous first class people waiting their turn to head up towards the first class doors. Jaebum remained by his side as they were loaded with a handful of others and brought up by elevator to the proper platform. Jinyoung didn’t know what to expect as he walked across the platform and inside the massive ship. The man at the door bowed to them, welcoming them to Titanic. Jaebum finally pulled his hand away from Jinyoung’s lower back as he removed his hat and handed it to Bambam to hold for him.

 

Bambam bowed his head as he took it, also taking Jinyoung’s for him. Jinyoung grumbled out a thanks before he followed the guide for their section of the ship. He could smell the freshly painted walls, the wood polish used to get the surrounding decor sparkling. It was, as anyone could have imagined, a true work of art; as far as ships were concerned.

 

“It would be wise of you to look happier with this gift Jaebum has given to us, would it kill you to smile?” Jinyoung’s mother whispered, more of a sneer than anything. Standing at her son’s side, she smiled at all those who passed, portraying the picture perfect woman to them all. Jinyoung just looked over at her, rolling his eyes a bit before he looked over to Jaebum and offered the best smile he could muster.

 

“Thank you again for everything, this really is such a grand ship.” Jinyoung took the time to look around now, because looking around was better than looking at his fiance who’s idea of love had more to do with how grand the gift was verses actually being a kind hearted person. If money and gain wasn’t involved, he didn’t seem to have any interest in it. Hence his relationship with Jinyoung.

 

Jaebum was making a giant profit off their union. The official announcement of his engagement to a member of the Park family was on the tongues of all societies richest. They would be a financial powerhouse the world had never seen before.

 

Again, Jinyoung could care less.

 

He just didn’t have a choice after his father died. He was left to run the company, but his father wanted him happily married before the title could be officially given to him. The longer they waited, the more the money ran out. It was up to this wedding, until then they couldn’t start earning off the business again. Which meant the longer it took, the more his mother started to get on his case about tying the knot as soon as they landed in America.

 

“This is all for you, and how you will be able to live every day once we are married. Any other man should be so lucky. Our home will not be rivaled, and our power unstoppable. I’m telling you my love, the power to come.” Jaebum smiled wide, amused with his own forced masculinity as the ship’s staff let them into their rooms. Jaebum brushed right passed the humble worker, barging into the room to see if it suited his needs. Jinyoung bowed his head in thanks, saying a quick sorry for the way she was treated. She simply smiled at his kindness and showed him to his own room which was down at the other end of  the suites, farthest away from Jaebum’s room.

 

Jinyoung had never been so happy that formalities stated they weren’t to sleep together until after the wedding, much to Jaebum’s protesting. Jinyoung simply played it off as his father’s dying wish, that his son be of pure body and mind for his wedding day, and with his father now gone, it was the most important to him to keep true to his word. Despite all his pomp and arrogance, Jaebum had the ability to be respectful of at least that.

 

Once inside his room, Jinyoung took to exploring where he would be living for the next several days. He knew they would be at sea for a while, not sure how long exactly, but he knew it would be long enough that he felt comfortable having some of his things unloaded for convenience. The trunks were brought in shortly after he arrived. Sitting down near the bed, he ordered people around unloading certain paintings, keeping certain ones locked up and away from the public eye.

 

He was having his clothes put away when Jaebum let himself in, something that made Jinyoung uncomfortable. They had separate rooms for a reason, because he didn’t want Jaebum to be able to just come in and bother him when he was trying to relax. That was supposed to be his one saving grace, his one shred of sanity during the ride.

 

“I don’t know why you bother with this pointless art, it’s all a waste of money. Why don’t you invest in other things.” Jaebum picked up one of the paintings before handing it over to the staff trying to hang them up for him.

 

“Because these things make me happy, and sometimes it’s not all about what makes you the most money.” Jinyoung stated, getting up to walk out of the living quarters and into the sleeping area to make sure that his clothes were being tended to properly.

 

“Either way, the ship is about to get moving, do you want to go see us move from land? Now is the last time before we get to Ireland.” Jaebum followed, and it seemed that was the only way to make Jaebum leave him be.

 

“You take my mother and enjoy the view, I still have my headache from this morning, and think it’s better that I rest before we have dinner later.” Jinyoung rubbed his head to try and put emphasis on his head hurting. Jaebum nodded his head in agreement.

 

“Yes, your health is most important. I’ll have everyone removed so you can rest. Your mother will love going out to watch the ship. When we have walked around a bit, we will come back to wake you up.” Jaebum moved to put his hand on Jinyoung’s back, rubbing gently before he leaned in to kiss the top of Jinyoung’s head. Jinyoung smiled gently, he didn't want to give the impression to anyone around that they weren’t happily in love.

 

“I want them to finish hanging things up, I can send them out on my own. Please go see if my mother is okay.” Jinyoung gave Jaebum’s cheek a gentle kiss before he pulled away. Jaebum seemed content with that and took his leave.

 

Jinyoung sighed, watching the door shut behind him. He took a moment to shake off the feeling that doing something as such gave him before he took a seat in one of the lounging chairs by the bed. People still fussed about getting the room ready for him. Jinyoung had neither a headache, nor was he tired, but it was better than standing out there among all the shouting people, which would surely give him a headache, and make him tired.

 

When he felt the ship shake, he could tell they were about to start. More shaking started, Jinyoung moved to the window and looked outside of it to see the ship pulling away from land. He watched as the waving people got further and further away from the side of the ship.

 

It was only a matter of time before he was officially trapped. No going back, no running away, just him stuck on a ship, leading him towards what he felt was his doom.

 

—————————————————————————————————————————

 

After their stop in Ireland, to pick up the final passengers, the ship took off at full speed for America. Jinyoung would be lying if he said he wasn’t contemplating running off the ship and vanishing into Ireland before anyone noticed he was gone. It seemed his family had other plans however. They lured him into a lunch with the ships designer, the mastermind creator, and being the person he was, he couldn’t turn that down and risk being a further embarrassment to his family.

 

Sitting at the table next to Jaebum, Jinyoung enjoyed in part the conversations with their guests. Hearing all about how the ship came to be, what inspired it to be built. Jackson, a man that joined them from the stop at Ireland, was sat across from him. Jinyoung’s mother called new money, filthy rich but without the class to justify it. Apparently Jackson’s late husband had made it big striking gold back in America, and he was heading home to make sure everything was still running smoothly after his husbands passing.

 

“What is it about the name Titanic that drew you to it? You could have named the ship anything, why not after yourself?” Jackson asked, sitting back some. His eyes watched the way Jaebum seemed to do everything for Jinyoung, and the ever growing annoyance on Jinyoung’s face as he was scolded by both his mother, and apparent lover.

 

“Oh yes uh we will have the leg of lamb please, sauce served on the side. Both of them medium rare, extra vegetables.” Jaebum waved the man away before turning to Jinyoung, he put his hand on his arm and smiled. “You will like that.” He stated and Jinyoung just gritted his teeth before he looked over to Jaebum and smiled brightly.

 

He hated lamb.

 

“You going to spoon feed him too?” Jackson asked, raising an eyebrow. Jaebum sat up straight, looking towards Jackson.

 

“If he doesn’t like it, clearly he hasn’t had the right kind. This will be good for him.” Jaebum declared and patted Jinyoung’s arm before he moved to take a sip of his drink.

 

“Titanic is a name that fits the ship the most. It conveys not only the size, but the power. The speed and true marvel that she is. None bigger, nor will there ever be.”

 

“Did you know that the male preoccupation with size has been well studied? There is a symbolic meaning behind men who focus and obsess over the size of things, almost as if there is some form of compensation to be had. You would be interested to read the workings of Sigmund Freud.” Jinyoung blurted out, looking at the man rattling on about why he picked the name Titanic, even if nobody was listening. The man looked shocked, but confused, and Jinyoung was sure he didn’t get the offence behind his comment.

 

Getting to his feet, Jinyoung quickly took his leave, bowing his head as he made his way outside for some air. He couldn’t take another second of being near any of those people. Well, to be fair, Jackson seemed to be an alright guy, as did the ships builder. The rest of the lot were more than insufferable. Getting out to the railing, he looked out at the vast waters. Thinking of how easy it would be to just run to the ocean and never look back.

 

There was this strange feeling though, looking out at the sea, seeing all of it’s endless beauty. A feeling like he was being watched, but not in a bad way. His eyes migrated around the groups of people milling about the various levels before his eyes fell on a face looking up at him from the third class deck.

 

This boy had blond hair, tan skin, and a face as foreign as his own. He looked as if he belonged in third class with the state of his clothes, but his eyes held a warmth and kindness unlike anything Jinyoung had ever seen before. He watched him for a few moment before he felt as if he had to tear his eyes away. Like looking more would allow himself to dream of a world that could never truly be his own.

 

It seemed his heart had a mind of its own, he looked back over to see the boy still looking his way. Their eyes locked and it was the most intense few moments Jinyoung had ever had, as if he were truly breathing for the first time in his life. Looking at the boy, even from this distance, he felt as if they were close. He wanted to stand there all day and look at this breath of fresh air in a sea of smog.

 

Of course, as he always did, Jaebum came by and ruined the mood. Grabbing for Jinyoung’s arm, Jaebum glared at him with a mean look in his eyes, one that not many people saw since he portrayed himself as a perfect gentleman. Jinyoung had seen the look several times; pulling his arm away, only to have it grabbed again.

 

“Care to explain yourself for your behavior back there?” Jaebum questioned, grip tightening on Jinyoung’s arm.

 

“No. I have no need.” Jinyoung finally yanked his arm free and brushed himself off.

 

“Don’t touch me like that.” He added, storming away. Jaebum growled, watching him before he put his hands on the railing to look out at the ocean as he tried his best to calm down. Moments later, he stormed off after Jinyoung, wanting to put on a brave face as they walked back inside together to finish their lunch.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

If anyone had ever been as lucky as Mark, he’d sure like to meet them. Winning tickets to not only go home to America, but to do so on the world’s most amazing ship, sure as hell put him at the top of luckiest sons of bitches the world has ever known. He was also blessed that his best, and only friend, Yugyeom was able to be there with him when he won the tickets. Yugyeom and he had been traveling the world together for some time, going to new destinations without a dime to their name as they made their trip from Korea to England, where the ship was set to depart from. They paid their way from country to country, selling drawings and paintings they did of anyone who would buy one. Both had huge dreams of being an artist, pipe dreams that kept them going, even on their most hungry of nights.

 

Everything was actually a matter of luck, hence him being the luckiest man alive. Winning the card game, getting to the ship on time, everything lead to this moment. Him standing at the front of the ship with his arms pumped into the sky, screaming about how he was on top of the world, a king even. The sea water from below ghosting against his face as the ship raced a pod of dolphins. It seemed like, despite not having a single penny to his name, Mark was doing big things in life, things that could only continue to get better once he arrived home in America.

 

Mark spent hours of the first two days doing nothing but exploring every inch of the ship. Getting to know every gorgeous detail, every beautiful passenger. They made sure that the classes were separated, third class wasn’t really allowed anywhere near first class, but second class didn’t seem to mind as much. He was left alone to draw as he pleased even if he found more inspiration down on the third class deck where the people had more character to them.

 

This afternoon was particularly beautiful, not overly cold, which he knew it would be once they got further out to sea. He was sat with Yugyeom sketching an adorable young girl and her father who were looking over at the water below. Yugyeom was caught up in a conversation with another Korean male, they seemed to be getting along well enough to distract Mark from his sketching. He looked over and smiled at the man, reaching up to shake his hand as he introduced himself as Youngjae.

 

“Nice to meet you!” Mark said with a bright smile, as he and Yugyeom introduced themselves formally.

 

“Do you get anything out of those drawings? Make any money doing them?” Youngjae asked but Mark was in another world. Something was coming close that would change his life forever.

 

On the balcony there was by far the most stunning angel he had ever seen in his life. The man that walked up to the balcony was literally glowing. He was unlike anything Mark had ever seen before to a point where he couldn’t look away, not for a second. When the boy looked his way, he felt his breath hitch in his throat, tunnel vision blurred out the world around them as his friends tried to get his attention, laughing as they failed.

 

The boy looked away and Mark silently was screaming for him to look back, moving to better watch him as he looked back over, their eyes seemed to have met even, at such a far distance. The two looked over to see what Mark was staring at before they sighed.

 

“A first class angel like that would never in a million years give thought to a third class dog like us. You’ll do better at enjoying the view and then moving on.” Youngjae laughed, looking back to Mark who didn’t even seem phased.

 

When the man walked up and grabbed the boy, Mark felt an anger strike through his body, as if he were ready to run up to first class and prevent whoever it was from touching him in such a way. Also to yell, because shortly after he arrived, the angel had left and Mark was sat there with a feeling of loss growing in his chest.

 

He thought he was the luckiest man on the ship, but if there was someone close to an angel like that, they truly were the lucky ones.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Surprisingly, there wasn’t that much to do on the ship, even if it was labeled as the most entertaining luxury ship ever created. Jinyoung had no interest in sitting around a table with the other men while they talked about their vast wealth and stunning partners. Idle gossip held no interest for him. Jinyoung busied himself taking a few strolls around the ship, exploring sights that were seemingly untouched. Hidden hallways, stairwells, and doors to lead outside. He went to the grand staircase and admired the clock, before he took in the sights of it all. Jinyoung had always been a lover of art and design. It amazed him to see the countless hours of detail put into everything the ship had to offer.

 

When dinner time came, his mother found him, yelling that he wasn’t already proper for their meal. Rolling his eyes, he made his way back to his room to change into a suit she would voice as suitable for the company. He fixed up his hair to perfection and headed down the grand staircase to meet up with Jaebum and his mother. They made their way through the sea of new and old money, sitting down among what his mother would call friends. All the while, he sat there, course after course, fighting the urge to scream out. It was suffocating. To think of a life filled with money hungry friends that didn’t genuinely care for you, attending the same pointless polo games, hearing the same stories told over and over again. Not that anyone cared about what he thought, his mother was so enamored by Jaebum, that more often than not when Jinyoung voiced being unhappy, she would take Jaebum’s side over his own.

 

Once dinner was over, Jinyoung went to leave to head back to his room. Jaebum cornered him in a secluded hallway and pressed him hard against the door. Jinyoung tried to push him off but Jaebum seemingly wanted to use up all of his strength.

 

“I would appreciate it if you didn’t look so unhappy all the time. Do you have any idea what it’s doing to your mother, that you are seemingly incapable of smiling? You have such a beautiful smile, must you always be so glum and sullen about life?” Jaebum’s tone was less than polite as he pulled his hands away from Jinyoung. Again, being treated as if he needed to be thankful for a life he never asked to be a part of, had that little bit of hope left inside of him dying.

 

“If I seem unhappy, I am sorry, the company tonight was less than pleasant, you know I detest talk of politics.” Jinyoung fixed his suit, fighting back the tears. He refused to cry in front of Jaebum.

 

“Yes yes, you want to talk about art, and poetry, and love. Nobody wants to hear of such superficial things, that doesn’t get anyone anywhere in life. Do you think I wound up with a fiance as prized as you because of love? No. It’s because of wealth I am afforded such a beauty on my arm. You should be thankful for that.” Jaebum smoothed back his hair before some people came their way, he pretended to be in a better mood, putting on the fake smile Jinyoung knew all too well before he grabbed Jinyoung’s arm to try and drag him towards the poker tables.

 

“I need to get some air, I will join you shortly.” Jinyoung yanked his arm away, storming off out of the main hall area and into the open.

 

The second the door closed behind him the tears started, and before he knew it, he was running as quickly as he could towards the stern of the ship. He rushed through people, bumping into several of them on his way down the hallway and down a flight of stairs. This was a perfect example of his distress. No matter how hard he cried, or how fast he ran, people seemed more offended he was running into them, then they were concerned about his current state. Before he knew it the stern was in sight, and he was weaving through various metal bits sticking out of the ships floor to get to the railing as quickly as he could. Breathing hard from how fast he was moving, Jinyoung didn’t care about how bad his lungs burned, it wouldn’t matter in a little while. Looking at the end of the ship, he thought about everything he was going to have to deal with once the ship landed. The wedding planning, the wedding, his wedding night; giving his body to a man he would never love. Living a lie his entire life of playing good husband for the sake of the entire family. He thought of everything he had been through already, his entire world ending when his father died, his only true friend in the world. Jinyoung was a puppet to people now, and he couldn’t take it any longer.

 

Jinyoung didn’t know he ran right by Mark who was laying on a bench nearby, enjoying the view of the stars. He was so lost in his own world he didn’t think much about anyone around to watch him. Taking a look over the railing, he chewed at his lower lip, letting out a soft whimper, he started to climb over the railing until he was secure on the other side. His hands the only things keeping him from crashing into the waters below. He looked down at the jet black Atlantic Ocean, thinking in his head of all the things that lead him to this point, was this really the best option? What was he doing? He needed to do this, right? The other alternative was… Well, a loveless life. Could he honestly live like that?

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” A voice came from behind him, quickly, Jinyoung turned his head to see. It was the boy from earlier, the one he spotted on the terrace standing there with his hands in his pockets. Jinyoung felt his heart flutter, but now wasn’t the time for that. He had other things to do.

 

“Stand back. I’m going to do it, just leave me alone.” Jinyoung whimpered, looking back down at the water. “Don’t come any closer or I will jump right now, I swear it!”

 

“Don’t be silly, just here, give me your hand and I can help you back over. Super easy.”

 

“I said don’t come any closer, you can stay right there.”

 

“You aren’t going to jump. I’m just letting you know that you won’t.” Mark shrugged, walking a few steps closer before he threw his soda can over the railing. Jinyoung glared at him, as beautiful as he was, he seemed no better than anyone else from that tone of voice.

 

“You have no idea who I am to tell me what I will and won’t do. I’m going to jump!” Jinyoung made clear, looking back over the railing. Mark sighed and moved to remove his coat, and his vest, setting them down on the floor near Jinyoung.

 

“You would have done that already if you really were going to. You’re still here though, which means you want to live.”

 

“No! You’re distracting me. Go away.”

 

“See that’s not something I’m going to do. I’m here talking with you, which means I’m involved in this now. So I have to be able to get you back over that railing or I’m going to have to jump in after you.” Mark shrugged, bending down to start taking off his boots, getting them untied and to the side. Jinyoung rolled his eyes, looking down to the water.

 

“That is silly, there is no way you’re going in after me. You will die from the fall alone.” Jinyoung looked far over, seeing nothing but black depth below him. A perfect way to finish off the pointless evening.

 

“I mean it won’t be fun. It will hurt worse than a thousand knives all over my body. But it won’t kill me, nor you for that matter. No. That will happen with how cold that water is, which is what I’m really worried about.”

 

“What are you talking about, it will kill you, this is so high…. How cold is the water?” Jinyoung looked from the water to Mark, his eyebrow raising. He was sure the fall alone would kill him, but if it wasn’t going to be so quick, maybe it wasn’t the best idea.

 

“You ever go ice skating? You know where you lace up the skates and…”

 

“Yes, I’m aware of what it is.” Jinyoung snapped, Mark put his hands up before he walked over to the railing.

 

“Okay, sorry! You don’t seem the type to get your hands dirty... Well I was ice skating back in America with my father and my brother, real good times but apparently the lake wasn’t as frozen as we all had thought. My brother went through the ice and not even thinking, I dove in to save him. Man when I hit that water I felt as if there were needles being stabbed through every part of my body. It was so cold you couldn’t think, you couldn’t feel, your whole body just… hurts. It took hours once we were out for the pain to stop, worst few hours I’ve ever had in my life. So trust me when I say you don’t want to do this.” Mark sighed, putting one hand on the railing, trying to make Jinyoung feel he was less of a threat and more of someone there to help.

 

“So I’m not really excited about having to jump in and save you. I think it would be better if you came back over instead, save us both the pain.” Mark looked to Jinyoung in hopes it would work.

 

“You have lost your mind, you know that? You’d be an idiot for doing that.” Jinyoung asked, looking back at the water. Mark could only shrug.

 

“True, I’ve been called worse though. To be fair, I’m not the one about to jump off the back of a ship.”

 

Jinyoung watched Mark for a moment, looking at his hand, outstretched before he looked back down at the water.

 

“Come on. Hey. Take my hand.” Mark reached it out further, really trying to help.

 

Jinyoung paused, letting his world go silent for a moment before he realized that this would probably create more problems than it would solve. Also, he didn’t, under any circumstances, want to be responsible for this beautiful boy being injured.

 

Carefully, he turned around, moving to put his hand in Mark’s own so he could help him. There seemed to be a spark that went through both of their bodies, an endless shock that drew the breath right out of Jinyoung. They were so close together when Jinyoung turned around, finally coming face to face with Mark. The white clouds of their breathing mixed together in the night. The air a bitter cold. Jinyoung couldn’t help but blush, looking down for a moment. He had never been so taken with someone before, let alone feel so connected to someone he had never met.

 

“I’m Mark. Mark Tuan.” He smiled, moving to carefully hold onto Jinyoung’s arms.

 

“Park Jinyoung.” He nodded his head and tried to take a step up. He didn’t realize that his pant leg had gotten caught in the railing, and when he went to take a step up, his pants tore. He fell back a bit and lost his footing, falling down the back of the ship, gripping on to Mark and the railing. He had never felt a fear like this before, knowing for sure in that moment, he didn’t want to die.

 

Mark gripped onto his arms as best he could, using the railing for leverage as he yelled for Jinyoung to hold on. His own heart racing quicker than ever before as he did everything to get a tighter grip on Jinyoung to help lift him up.

 

“I won’t let go just trust me!”

 

“Help!! MARK HELP!!! LIFT ME UP PLEASE!!!” Jinyoung shouted, alerting people to what was going on. Several people ran for help as Mark struggled to pull Jinyoung over the railing again. He managed however, getting them both over and onto the floor with a loud thud. Jinyoung groaned as his body fell under Mark’s own. His pants ripped up the side, exposing most of his leg as he tried to focus on what was going on around him.

 

At that point, crew members had shown up, seeing the sight, looking rather nefarious, they screamed at Mark to back away and stay put. Two helping Jinyoung up to his feet before escorting him over to the benches. One left to get the ships Court Marshals, as well as to inform Jaebum of what had taken place. It didn’t take long for someone to find him, pulling him aside to share in what had been going on. Enraged at the news of his fiance being attacked, he ran as quickly as he could out of the study and towards the back of the ship, getting there around the same time as the Court Marshals had. Mark was pushed to the floor and pinned down as the Marshals got him in handcuffs, pulling him to his feet, only when Jaebum demanded to speak to him.

 

“How dare you think you can put your hands on my fiance and get away with it! What kind of little pervert do you think you are? Nobody of his calibur will ever be with someone like you, so you forced yourself on…”

 

“Jaebum! Darling.” Jinyoung got up, pushing the blanket off of him as he walked over. His hands going out to Jaebum’s arms to pull him back.

 

“I fell. Simple as that.” Jinyoung smiled, nodding his head.

 

“You fell?”

 

“Yep! I was leaning over, far over, because I wanted to see the uh… what are they, the uhm…” Jinyoung moved his hands around to try and show the motions.

 

“The propellers?” Jaebum asked, looking back towards the ship before he looked back to Jinyoung.

 

“The propellers! I slipped leaning over so far and he happened to be nearby. He rushed to me and pulled me over the railing but he lost his footing so we fell. I could have died, he could have too, but he risked his life to save me.” Jinyoung made up, putting on a grand show that seemingly had everyone convinced.

 

“That is different! He wanted to see the propellers! Simple as that.” Jaebum seemed to have bought it, staying close to Jinyoung.

 

“I’ve always said that the more artsy type of man should stay away from the workings of a machine. I’m happy everyone is safe.” A man Jinyoung only knew from dinner had said to the people around them. Jinyoung gritted his teeth, looking down at the floor before he looked back up at Mark.

 

Mark seemed to understand, at least his eyes looked sympathetic.

 

“Is this the full story?” Bambam said, looking to Mark with an evil glare. Jinyoung gave Mark a look, begging him to go along with it.

 

“That’s exactly what happened, I’m glad he’s safe.”

 

“Well then this man is no criminal, if anything, he’s a hero. I think all is said and done here, shall we go back to the game lads?” He started inside. Jaebum rubbed Jinyoung’s shoulders, commenting about how he needed to get him out of the cold before he started to walk away as well.

 

“Surely you can give the boy something though.” The man added, Jinyoung stopped walking as Jaebum called for Bambam.

 

“A fifty dollar bill should hold him over, you think?” Bambam offered, Jaebum shook his head.

 

“A twenty should be enough.” He licked over his lips.

 

“Is twenty dollars the going rate for saving the love of your life?” Jinyoung questioned, giving Jaebum a less than thrilled look.

 

“Oooooh.” Jaebum rubbed his chin.

 

“Jinyoung is not happy with this. What to do… What to do. Ah.” Jaebum walked back over to Mark and put on his best smile.

 

“What say you come to dinner tomorrow night with us? Up in first class, yeah? A good meal, probably your first in ages, and you can tell us all of how heroic you were in saving my fiance.” Jaebum offered, holding out the twenty dollars for Mark to take.

 

“Sure. Sounds good to me.” Mark ignored the bill and bowed his head. Jaebum raised an eyebrow and slid the money back in his pocket.

 

“We shall see you then.” He added before he walked off, wrapping his arm around Jinyoung.

 

Jinyoung gave a final look back to Mark, eyes connecting with Mark’s before he faced forward. Mark watched Jinyoung with sad eyes. Someone like that didn’t deserve to be with someone so beautiful. His heart was heavy as he watched them go. It wasn’t until Bambam came over, asking for a light, did Mark snap to. He reached for the lighter in his pocket and held it up to light the cigarette for Bambam.

 

“You know you must be some type of hero. Jinyoung’s slip came so fast yet you had enough time to get undressed, rush over and save him… I’m excited to hear this story.” Bambam smirked, walking away to leave Mark alone. Mark sighed, sliding the lighter back into his pocket before he slumped back down against the wooden bench.

 

Dinner tomorrow gave him a second chance to save Jinyoung.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Jinyoung sat at the wardrobe, looking at himself in the mirror as he dried off his hair. He had taken such a long bath when he returned, not only to wash the cold from his body but to allow himself to think about everything that happened.

 

He came to several conclusions. He was unhappy with his life but that didn’t mean he needed to be so quick about ending things, that he was blessed to have met Mark, and that Jaebum maybe didn’t see as much worth in saving him as others did. He replayed each detail over and over again and could only find himself overthinking the kindness in Mark’s eyes and the genuine care for his well being. A look that Jinyoung hadn’t known most of his life, especially not with his father gone.

 

A knock came to the door and Jinyoung looked up as Jaebum let himself in. He sighed, setting down the towel and sitting back as Jaebum leaned against the open door.

 

“I know that lately you’ve been upset, I can see it in your eyes every day. I won’t sit here and pretend that I know why, or even how to fix it, but I am aware of it. I felt… maybe a little something might help.” He walked closer, pushing several of Jinyoung’s things out of his way to sit down on the wardrobe. Jinyoung straightened himself out as he looked at Jaebum.

 

“This was going to be my gift to you at our official engagement party once we arrived in New York, but I think given the recent events, it’s something you should have now.” Jaebum opened a box, inside it was the most beautiful and gigantic blue diamond Jinyoung had ever seen, connected to a diamond encrusted pocket watch. The chain was covered in diamonds, as was the clasp to keep it in place. A gasp came from Jinyoung’s lips as he moved to feel over the stones.

 

“Is this… real? Oh my.” Jinyoung asked, looking up in awe before Jaebum nodded his head. He pulled it from the case and let Jinyoung hold it.

 

“I hoped this would make my feelings for you clear. The original stone belonged to the French King Louis the 16th, called The Heart of the Ocean.” He watched Jinyoung inspect it before he smiled and knelt down next to him.

 

“It’s such a grand gift..” Jinyoung looked over, still in awe of the pocket watch.

 

“It’s for someone like you, and like me. For royalty. We are the kings of what we do, unstoppable together. “ Jaebum moved to put his hand on Jinyoung’s back, moving in a little closer.

 

“There is not a thing in this world that I would ever not do for you, or get for you. This world is yours for however you want it to be. You are my love, and I wish… you would try to open your heart to me. I know it’s challenging at times, but if you would only try. You could see how amazing we could be together.” Jaebum spoke softly, and Jinyoung felt slightly bad in that moment.

 

Not because Jaebum was being kind, or he knew that he was right, but because Jinyoung knew he would never be able to give Jaebum what he was asking of him. Not for all the diamonds in the world, not for all the money in the world. He moved to run his fingers along the countless diamonds covering the pocket watch before he smiled gently at Jaebum.

 

“You do so much for me, I am thankful of that.” Jinyoung leaned in to place a gentle kiss to the top of Jaebum’s head.

 

“You’ve had a long day. I think it’s better you rest.” Jaebum smiled, taking the watch back and laying it in the case before he stood up.

 

“I’ll see you for breakfast. After, I want to find Mark and thank him in person for tonight.” Jinyoung turned in his seat as Jaebum walked to the door. Jaebum nodded his head.

 

“Excellent idea.” He said, blowing a kiss before he took his leave. Jinyoung sighed, turning back to look at himself in the mirror. Maybe tomorrow would help give him some clarity.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Mark was not hard to track down, though he wasn’t listed as an official passenger, which had Jinyoung questioning several things. Bambam found him after breakfast and lead Mark to him. Turning to Bambam, Jinyoung bowed his head, silently dismissing the stoic figure before he walked over to where Mark was standing. He looked a little displaced on the first class deck but Jinyoung ignored that. He had no reason to be nervous. Jinyoung wanted to not only clear some things up about the night before, but he wanted to be with Mark again, if he could.

 

“Would you care to take a turn with me? Get some air?” Jinyoung smiled, fixing his shirt as Mark fixed his sketchbook and nodded. He tucked it under his arm and gestured for Jinyoung to lead the way.

 

“Of course. I’m surprised to see you so early.” Mark smiled, nodding for Jinyoung to lead the way. He lead them around the deck several times to just get some air, to gather his thoughts. It might have seemed weird to Mark, just walking in silence next to Jinyoung, but it wasn’t that uncommon for people to do. Once he felt ready, he looked around him, and slowed the pace down so they would have more time together. Jinyoung had no idea where to start or what to say. Mark didn’t seem to mind though. He just stayed close to Jinyoung’s side, enjoying his company.

 

“The weather is just so amazing today, I felt like going for a walk rather than sitting in that stuffy room, and I always love company when I do so.” Jinyoung smiled, figuring that was a decent place to start. Looking at Mark before he forced his eyes to go to the waters around them. He knew better than to let himself linger for long. Mark was dangerous.

 

“It is very nice today, you’re right. Everyone seems to be enjoying the outside air, better than being cooped up, that’s for sure. It’s nicer up here though, the chairs you guys have are comfortable.  Do your windows in your room’s open? We don’t get that.” Mark laughed, stretching his arms up before he fixed his notebook, tucking it safely under his arm.

 

“How do you… what? No windows…” Jinyoung looked shocked. Mark shook his head no and let out a laugh.

 

“The smell isn’t the best but the beds are comfortable.” Mark seemed so optimistic it made Jinyoung slightly jealous.

 

“So tell me your story, what brings you onto this ship? What is there for you in America, what’s waiting for you?” Jinyoung put his hands behind his back, unable to stop being a gentleman even in a relaxed setting.

 

“Well nothing, nobody really. I don’t have any family left, haven’t since I was a young boy. I’ve been on my own basically my whole life. I took whatever I could and basically just let life carry me around.” Mark shrugged, Jinyoung felt so much sorrow for the loss that Mark must have endured in his life. He knew of his father’s passing, but that was the only true loss he’d ever had to suffer.  

 

“I’m sorry to hear that, but you seem to have come out strong, under the circumstances.” Jinyoung smiled, looking back to Mark for a moment.

 

“True. Getting out there and seeing life can make you stronger in some ways.”

 

“I admire how positive you are.” Jinyoung smiled.

 

“I like it when you smile. I don’t mean to be rude, but I feel like this isn’t why you had me brought all the way out here. We’ve been walking around this ship for a while now, and even if the weather is nice, my life story isn’t all that interesting. This isn’t why you found me is it?” Mark slowed down the pace, Jinyoung found himself fumbling with his fingers behind his back.

 

“Look. Mr. Tuan…”

 

“Please, call me Mark.”

 

“Right. Mark. I needed to say in person how thankful I am for all you did for me last night. You helped pull me back from a dark place, and you used discretion around the right people.”

 

“You’re welcome. It really wasn’t a problem at all.”

 

“I know it’s so stupid, and I know you were probably there thinking, oh great. This little rich boy who has everything, what on earth would he know about pain and suffering to lead him to this..”

 

“No, actually. I was wondering why someone so beautiful could possibly think that doing that was his only option, and that there wasn't other ways out of his unhappiness.” Mark stopped walking, moving to lean against the side of the ship. Jinyoung stopped walking, turning to face Mark.

 

“You ever… feel like everything around you is going at a pace you’re not ready for, and you’re always struggling to catch up, because everyone is doing just fine but you’re suffocating with what is going on. As much as you fight and fight and fight to make things slow down, you’re powerless to stop anything?” Jinyoung held out his hand, his overly lavish engagement ring on full display. Mark let out a laugh, carefully gripping Jinyoung’s slender fingers as he got a closer look at the ring.

 

“You’d have hit the bottom of the ocean with how heavy that thing must be! Good lord.” Mark looked up at Jinyoung in awe. He had actually never seen diamonds that big in person before.

 

“Straight to the bottom.”

 

“Everyone who's anyone will be there, all the invitations have already gone out and I feel as if I’m just here in the middle of everything screaming for someone to notice me but people just keep going on…” Jinyoung looked off into the distance, it felt weird to confess these things out loud.

 

“Well.. I mean. Are you in love with him?” Mark slid his hand into his pocket, turning to better face Jinyoung.

 

“I’m sorry?” Jinyoung looked offended, standing up straighter, as he faced Mark.

 

“Do you love him?” Mark asked again, cocking his head to the side.

 

“You’re quite rude, do you know that, you can’t be asking me something like that...” Jinyoung scoffed, moving to fix his hair a bit. Mark just smirked, nodding his head.

 

“It’s really simple, yes or no, do you love that man or not?” He asked again and Jinyoung scoffed, taking a few steps away from Mark.

 

“You are very rude. This is not a conversation you’re allowed to just have with someone. I’m.. I’m leaving now. Mark, it was a pleasure to talk to you today, I wanted to thank you for what you’ve done for me, and well, I did thank you for everything.” Jinyoung put his hand out for Mark to shake, he did so with an amused look on his face.

 

“Thanking and insulting all at once, that’s impressive.” Mark shook his hand, unable to wipe the smirk from his face.

 

“Well that’s not my fault okay, you deserved that.” Jinyoung scoffed, still shaking Mark’s hand, seemingly unable to let it go.

 

“Right, okay. I thought you were leaving.” Mark asked, their hands finally separating. Jinyoung huffed, taking a few steps away before he turned around.

 

“You’re annoying! Why am I leaving, this is my area, you can leave!” He pointed back down towards third class. Mark cracked up, leaning against the side of the ship with an amused look on his face.

 

“Oh someone is being rude now.”

 

“Don’t… laugh.” Jinyoung narrowed his eyes, moving to pull the sketch book from Mark’s arms.

 

“What is this annoying thing you carry around? Someone thinks he is an artist, does he?” He took it and sat down, flipping through the pages in a rage. Though when he noticed how amazing the drawings were, he softened up. The attention to detail, the artistry. His mind was blown at how well all of the sketches were. “These are good… wait… these are amazing, Mark.”

 

“They didn’t think anything of them in Paris, or anywhere in France for that matter.” Mark shrugged, watching as Jinyoung flipped through his book.

 

“You’ve been to Paris? That’s impressive. You really have been able to get around for a po…” Jinyoung froze, sitting up straight before he turned to look at Mark.

 

“Poor, a poor person, you can say it. I won't get offended.” Mark laughed, sitting back some.

 

“You drew all these from actual people? They let you... “ Jinyoung kept flipping through, seeing the slew of naked men and women sketched among the pages.

 

“Paris is an interesting place. A lot of people willing to get naked for you.” Mark smirked, looking closer as Jinyoung rotated one of his drawings around.

 

“This man must have been a lover. You’ve drawn him countless times. Look, here he is again.” Jinyoung felt a spur of jealousy wash over his entire body.

 

“Not him no, he had amazing eyes, and good hands to practice drawing. Look, see. Just his hands.” Mark flipped the page over so Jinyoung could get a better drawing.

 

“He was a prostitute, but he only had the one leg. Gorgeous hands though, perfect to draw.” Mark laughed as Jinyoung looked closer, closing the book when someone walked by them, so they wouldn’t see.

 

“He was always fun to talk to though, never minded me drawing him. Good people like that are hard to come by in my type of work.” Mark flipped the page for Jinyoung.

 

“But you meet a lot of interesting people, her, see this woman. Would take every piece of jewelry she ever owned, sit at this bar on the same stool every night… and wait for the love of her life to return.” He explained, pointing several things out about the drawing. Jinyoung looked in awe.

 

“You have an actual talent for art, a real gift here. Did you know that?” Jinyoung looked at the drawings with such fond eyes.

 

“No, It’s the people. I can see the people well, the rest is up to the paper.” Mark shrugged, being humble about his work.

 

“Oh? Well when you look at me then, what do you see?” Jinyoung closed the book and sat upright, putting on his best smile.

 

“That there is no way you would have jumped.”

 

“What do you say we take another turn before it gets late. Dinner will be here soon.” Jinyoung handed the book back over and stood up, fixing his shirt before he gestured towards the water.

 

“Sounds good. What shall we chat about?” Mark smiled, putting his hand back in his pocket as he walked next to Jinyoung.

 

“Well tell me more of what you’ve done all over the world. You seem to have gone so many places, and done so many things.”

 

“Well, I started working odd jobs to get myself through America, and any time I wanted to get out, I’d take up a job on a ship, going wherever wasn’t there. I landed in Korea, which is where I met my best friend, he also wants to be an artist, so he toured the world with me doing our little drawings to get us money when we could. That took us from Korea to here, and then we won the tickets to Titanic in a card game a few minutes before it set for sea.” Mark smirked, leaning against the railing of the ship.

 

“Remarkable. You have done so much, for basically nothing. Seen more of the world than most people with way more than you have… It’s outstanding.” Jinyoung smiled wide, so enamored by the life Mark possessed.

 

“Tell me that we will go to that pier you sold drawings at, that we will eat the fair food and run around. Even if we never do it, but tell me that it will happen.” Jinyoung smiled, looking to Mark with such hope in his eyes.

 

“We are going to do it! Drink cheap beer, ride every ride until we throw up the cheap beer, then we’re going to go ride the horses down on the sand by the waves. But you have to do it for real like, get down and dirty.” Mark smirked, enjoying how happy Jinyoung looked. Truly happy. As if the sadness from the night before had seemingly vanished.

 

“Down and dirty… Okay. You will have to help me of course, but god. I want to do it. Teach me to be free like you. To ride a horse without care, to drink without care and to... I don’t know, spit! Spit like those lower class drunkards at the pubs.” Jinyoung laughed, the idea was so silly to him. He moved to look at the water again, amused by even himself.

 

“Spit? Well that one is easy, come here.” Mark grabbed for Jinyoung’s hand and rushed with him to a better part of the ship. Jinyoung gasped, trying to fight it as he was lead to a different balcony where Mark finally let him go. “It’s easy, see, like this.”

 

Mark hacked up whatever was in his chest and spit far off the ship’s deck. Jinyoung watched in both disgust and amusement.

 

“You try!”

 

Jinyoung frowned, coughing slightly before he spit as best he could off the side.

 

“What even was that… that was pathetic, no like this.” Mark started to get it better caught up, really using his throat and arms as he spit again, this one going even further than the last. Jinyoung tried to cough better, getting more up. It was hard, he almost felt as if he were choking on it, but he managed to get more and spit over the railing. Mark laughed. “Better! Watch.”

 

Jinyoung tried again before he saw his mother, he stood upright and tugged at Mark’s clothing to get him to stop. Eyes wide with fear as his mother walked over and bowed her head.

 

“Mark, this is my mother.” Jinyoung said, moving to put his hand gently on her shoulder. Mark bowed his head politely, trying hard to fix himself. Jackson smirked watching him, motioning to the little bit of spit he had left on the side of his lips and needed to wash off.

 

“Mother, this is the man that saved me last night.” Jinyoung commented but she still looked at him with such disgust. Her eyes full of anger and hate as the people she was with fawned over Mark. Asking him details of how it happened. Jinyoung’s mother stayed silent, judging from Jinyoung’s side.

 

The horn announced dinner time was coming soon and Jinyoung tugged at his mother’s arm. Smiling to her as he tried to drag her away from Mark.

 

“I don’t know why they make all this fuss, we’re people not cows.” Jackson sighed.

 

“I’ll see you tonight at dinner Mark, come mother, we need to dress.” Jinyoung smiled brightly at Mark before heading off. Mark’s eyes stayed glued to Jinyoung, watching him walk away with such love in his eyes until Jackson gently shoved his shoulder.

 

“Hey. Lover boy, you have any idea what you’re about to do?” Jackson raised an eyebrow. Mark looked over and shrugged.

 

“Not really, I generally never do though.” Mark laughed.

 

“You’re about to enter a world of snakes, all of them. Jinyoung is the only saving grace to that group of money hungry creatures. What are you even going to wear?” Jackson said in an amused tone, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“Oh uh… this?” Mark gestured to his everyday clothes.

 

“Yeah, thought you would say that. Follow me.” Jackson lead Mark by his arm, down towards the sleeping quarters. Mark got a quick glimpse of Jinyoung walking towards his room with his mother before he was lead down another hallway.

 

Jackson opened the door to his suite and let Mark in, moving to pull several things out for them to get changed into. He gave Mark the privacy of the drawing room as he changed in his bedroom. Mark was more in awe that their rooms were so lavish, so grand. The attention to detail in the wood, the gold running through all the rooms. Jinyoung really was from another world, it was clear as day, but Mark knew that he didn’t want to be. That there was a part of him longing to be free and his own man. That kept Mark going, because a creature that beautiful should never be in chains. Tonight was his chance to make that happen.

 

“You look good! Clean up real nice. Come, let me fix your hair.” Jackson smiled when he came out, helping Mark with the collar of the shirt before he sat him down to do his hair, styling it back. Mark had never seen himself so put together, so polished. It was out of place but it was for a reason, so he didn’t mind it. Tonight he could be the one playing pretend.

 

Jinyoung was worth it.

 

Walking towards the main staircase in the first class wing, Mark jumped slightly as the door was opened for him. The man behind the glass bowed welcoming him and Mark had never felt more out of place in his life. He nodded his head and moved inside, seeing the few couples mulling about the room. It was, as he expected, first class. The wood going throughout the entire room polished and free of all dust, it lead to a staircase unlike any he’d ever seen before. Heading down the few steps, he noticed the giant glass dome with intricate iron workings.

 

At the center of the stairs, that lead to another set of stairs, was a clock, ticking away, encased in a gorgeous wooden display. Mark gave it a quick look over before he proceeded down to the main floor. He looked all over for Jinyoung, leaning against a bannister until he saw the way all the men of wealth were standing.

 

Right.

 

‘Hand behind his back, shake with this hand, bow your head.’ He said to himself, thinking as he watched all the people. Down the stairs came Jaebum, and Jinyoung’s mother. They passed by him as if they didn’t even know he was there. Mark put his hand out to be shook but they walked right by. He took a deep breath and nodded his head before turning to look back at the stairs. Jinyoung was walking down them alone, dressed as beautiful as Mark had ever seen him. He was a vision that none in all the lands could compare to. That smile, it seemed reserved only for Mark, and grew the closer they got together.

 

Mark took Jinyoung’s hand and bowed his head, kissing at his knuckles gently before he smirked.

 

“Is that what we do? I saw it once before and always wanted to try.” Mark smirked, holding his arm out for Jinyoung to take.

 

“Mostly just for girls, but thank you.” Jinyoung giggled, walking down the stairs to Jaebum, tapping on his arm.

 

“Darling, you remember Mark right? The one from last night.” Jinyoung smiled, though it wasn’t as real as the one from earlier. Jaebum turned around and looked Mark up and down.

 

“Oh my! Mark! I didn’t even… you clean up so well, you don’t look like yourself. How wonderful.” He said before turning around to lead Jinyoung’s mother down the stairs. Jinyoung could only sigh, giving Mark a look like he was sorry, but Mark quickly assured Jinyoung he didn’t care.

 

Proceeding down another equally as impressive staircase, Mark saw the waiting room before dinner. He was in awe that this was how they ate every night. He had never been in a situation like this before, but having Jinyoung on his arm, was making it more tolerable.

 

Jinyoung introduced him, well more explained to him, who everyone around them were. Big names with even bigger pockets, but it was fun that he knew all the scandals. Who was sleeping with who, where men’s actual partners were, who had the most money, old and new. When the doors were opened to be seated, Jinyoung lead Mark in. Jackson rushed up and took Mark’s other arm, giving him a wink as they were escorted to the table.

 

“You’re going to have to let him go.” Jackson whispered, nodding to Jinyoung when Jaebum started to walk over.

 

“Darling come, we need to sit. Here, with me.” Jaebum pulled Jinyoung away and lead him across the table. Jinyoung gave Mark a smile before he sat down. Jackson took the seat by Mark to help him remain in a friendly space as everyone got situated.

 

He found it was easy to go unnoticed if he acted like he had money. That was all any of them seemed to care about.

 

“So tell me Mr. Tuan, what’s third class like? We hear it’s quite nice on this ship.” Jinyoung’s mother started and Mark didn’t miss a beat.

 

“Almost no rats, clean bunk beds, and only four to a room. Probably the nicest sleeping situation I’ve ever been in my life.“ Mark smirked, taking a sip of his champagne.

 

“Mark is joining us from third class today. He was a giant help to my fiance last night and we wanted to pay him back for his endless kindness.” Jaebum said, putting on a good show for everyone. They all marveled at the news, smiling to Mark.

 

“He’s an amazing artist too. I had the fortune of looking at his work earlier today. Very extraordinary.” Jinyoung gushed, smiling brightly at Mark.

 

“Yes well, Jinyoung and I disagree on what can and can’t be called art these days, not that your work is bad. I don’t want to discredit you, but take his opinion with a grain of salt.” Jaebum laughed, as did several others at the table. Jinyoung sat back some, frowning as he looked down at the food being set on his plate.

 

“Where do you live Mr. Tuan?” Jinyoung’s mother asked, instigating as always. Jinyoung could tell she was looking for a fault in him.

 

“Well currently my address would be this ship, down in my room. Though I hear the post office on the ship is a little slow, if you wanted to send me a letter.” Mark smirked, sitting back as he chewed on his roll.

 

“Before that was Paris, and after this well… that depends on where the wind takes me I guess. Nothing is ever set in stone.” Mark shrugged.

 

“You find that sort of inconsistent slum life appealing? How do you even have money to travel?” Jinyoung’s mother asked, smirking in his direction.

 

“Mother.” Jinyoung scolded under his breath, looking to Mark with sorrowful eyes.

 

“I make due here and there. I have a hot meal, I have a warm bed, won the tickets to this amazing ship in a very, very, lucky game of poker. Now I’m sitting here eating and drinking all kinds of delicious food with you beautiful people. So I don’t think it matters how much you have. I meet new people every day, learn something new every day. ” Mark smirked, a man at the table made a comment about luck and Jaebum just laughed.

 

“You are so right Mark!” Jackson beamed.

 

“We are all responsible for our own luck. A man will always make his own luck.” Jaebum added.

 

“Doesn’t matter what you do! As long as you make it count.” Mark replied, Jinyoung could only smile and raise his glass.

 

“Here’s to making it count, no matter what.” The rest joined in and everyone drank to Mark. Jaebum hesitated but did so once all was said and done.

 

From there the food was served and everyone went back to minding their own business. Chatter broke out about random events as they all became more familiar with themselves and their money.  Jackson told a great story about times when his husband was alive and everyone seemed to laugh at their adorable memories together. To see Jackson able to smile and laugh about it, warmed Jinyoung’s heart.

 

“Next is drinks, cigars, and bragging about how they all rule the world..” Jinyoung whispered towards Mark, and as if on cue, one of the men stood up to ask about drinks in the study. Jinyoung could only snicker as Jaebum got up and rubbed his shoulders.

 

“Shall I bring you back to the room first?” He asked, Jinyoung waved his hand away, shaking his head no.

 

“I’ll stay for a little while longer, go have fun.” He smiled, Jaebum nodded his head.

 

“And you Mark? Will you join us?” A man asked, but Mark shook his head no.

 

“Better get back down to my friends. Not really my scene anyway.” Mark nodded. Jaebum smiled and patted Mark’s shoulder.

 

“Probably a smart idea. You’d be lost. Politics, business, money, not really your thing I can gather. OH, but thank you for joining us.” Jaebum winked, heading off with the other men.

 

“Here, thank you.” Mark handed something back over to Jackson before he bowed his head to everyone, most took their leave as he walked over to Jinyoung and took his hand.

 

“It has really been special getting to spend this time with you. Thank you for letting me do so.” He could feel a note in his hand being passed. Jinyoung didn’t want Mark to go though. His smile fell as his fingers were kissed. Clutching the paper in private as he watched Mark vanish out of the dining hall.

 

Looking around carefully to make sure nobody was paying attention, Jinyoung looked at the note.

 

‘Don’t let your happiness go. Meet me at the clock.’

 

Jinyoung coughed to himself, tucking the note in his pants pocket as he got to his feet and bowed to the women at the table. He kissed his mothers cheek and thanked her for the evening before quickly heading out. She watched him like a hawk, not oblivious to the way Jinyoung looked a million times better when Mark was around.

 

Mark stood by the clock, watching the minutes tick by as he waited. He didn’t know if Jinyoung would really show or not, but he had high hopes. Jinyoung carefully started to walk up the steps of the stairs as Mark pulled from the clock right as it struck eight o’clock on the dot. Generally, this was time to go back and take a bath, get ready for bed. But he was curious and not ready to give up his time with Mark just yet.

 

“You want to go see what a real party is like?” Mark smirked, holding out his hand for Jinyoung. Swatting it away in case people saw, Jinyoung nodded his head, letting Mark lead him to the elevators. Jinyoung looked around carefully at who was around before he vanished off inside of it with Mark. The man running the lift brought them down to third class.

 

Jinyoung had never been to this part of the ship and it was obvious. He was confused at the tight spaces, the white walls, the ugly floors. He couldn’t picture anyone living like this. He looked into one of the open rooms and saw the state people were living in. Gasping to himself, he kept close to Mark who found his reactions amusing. He would simply laugh to himself as he put an arm around Jinyoung and kept him close. He was lead down into some area where a ton of people were dancing and singing. Drinks were being passed around without a care in the world.  They got settled down at a table with people Jinyoung assumed were friends of Mark’s. One looked from Jinyoung to Mark in awe, his jaw dropped before he got up and shook Mark’s hand.

 

“I guess the angels are on your side.” Youngjae laughed, giving Mark the thumbs up before he sat back down and called over more beers.

 

Jinyoung was about to ask what happened when a little girl ran over asking Mark to dance. The sight was adorable to see. Watching Mark twirl her around as her father watched on from another table. Yugyeom was somewhere in the room dancing with one of the various beautiful women. A girl in a workers costume that Jinyoung noticed meant she tended to first class women. He often wondered where they were kept, but it made sense they slept in third class.

 

In the distance, over the music, a man fell over a table, smashing several cups to the floor. Jinyoung gasped at the sight, wondering if a fight was breaking out but the man staggered back to his feet, hugged a man nearby, and grabbed for the closest drink. Jinyoung was so amused by all of this, he just clapped and laughed at the sight.

 

The song changed and Mark left the girl to pull Jinyoung up to his feet. He explained to her that he was going to dance with Jinyoung now but that she was always his number one. The girl seemed okay with that as Mark pulled Jinyoung in close, his arm wrapped around his body.

 

“I don’t know this dance.” Jinyoung yelped out, feeling Mark’s body up against his, he could only blush as they started to spin around the room without a care in the world. Jinyoung yelping out before he got into a steady pace, with Mark happily moving to the music, even if it wasn’t the dance.

 

They must have twirled around the room for ages, Mark pulling him up on the stand to show off some of his moves that had Jinyoung showing off his own. Both of them laughing and dancing in front of everyone as they got lost in the music. Mark took both of Jinyoung’s hands and spun him around quickly until Jinyoung was falling into him in a fit of laughter, needing to get down and stop the room from spinning.

 

They walked over to a table where Youngjae was in a heated arm wrestling match with some guy. Mark grabbed a few beer cups, handing one over to Jinyoung. The heat of the room, and dancing had Jinyoung downing the whole thing as Mark watched in awe. Jinyoung looked over as he finished the glass and smirked.

 

“You think we don’t know how to drink up there? How do you think I cope.” He laughed, moving to drink more until a guy knocked into them, spilling all of Mark’s beer on the two of them. Jinyoung assured him he was okay, smoothing out his hair as he walked over to Youngjae and took his hat off his head, putting it on his own and giving the two men a wink.

 

“That is cute and all, but can you both do this?” Mark kicked his shoes off and moved to spin himself before he slowly rose to standing on just his tippy toes. Thankful that a life of dancing had taught him to be super flexible. The boys’ jaws dropped, watching until Jinyoung fell from the pain right into Mark’s arms and cracked up. They clapped for him as Mark held him close.

 

“I can’t believe I can still do that.” He laughed, keeping close as Mark held him. The two locked eyes in such an intense stare as they laughed about how silly they were being. Jinyoung had never had such a good time, with good people, and was more than ready to forgo his entire life and marriage if it meant staying there a few moments longer.

 

He might have gotten his wish. Walking down the metal stairs, Bambam looked around the room, he didn’t give up until he spotted Jinyoung in the arms of Mark, and raised an eyebrow. Making his way back up the stairs to head for Jaebum to tell him what he had seen. Though neither Jinyoung nor Mark were aware of being caught as they kept staring into each others eyes until a dance line came by and pulled them away. Again they laughed and danced, for countless more hours until Jinyoung knew it was risky to stay. He pulled Mark aside and bowed his head in thanks as he was brought back to the elevators.

 

“Must you go?” Mark asked but Jinyoung nodded his head. He carefully twisted his ring around before he saw the elevator reach their level.

 

“Thank you for everything. You have given me more than I can ever tell you.” Jinyoung leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to Mark’s cheek, more towards the corner of his lips before he left.

 

Mark watched the elevator going and sighed, leaning back against the wall in awe over the way his heart was pounding in his chest. That’s when he knew, he had to see Jinyoung again. He would save him if it were the last thing he did.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Morning came and Jinyoung got up as he always did. As he remembered the night before, he couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across his face. Remembering the way Mark danced with him, held him close. Picturing all the things they did together as he got himself ready for breakfast. Jaebum came to the door and knocked, Jinyoung yelled for him to come in and turned around as he did just that.

 

“Glad to see you’re up. What time did you get in last night?” Jaebum asked, Jinyoung shrugged and walked with him to their private veranda area. Sitting down across from Jaebum, Jinyoung watched the people come in and start with breakfast.

 

“I really had hoped you would come to me last night.” Jaebum added, watching as Jinyoung stirred his tea carefully. Jinyoung slid the spoon to the side of his plate before he took a sip of his tea.

 

“I was very tired last night, I’m sorry. I thought it was best that I went right to bed.” Jinyoung smiled softly as he took another sip of his tea.

 

“Well your rousing time down below with the other third class men and women would make you tired.” Jaebum shifted in his seat, giving Jinyoung a look like he needed to be careful.

 

“I see you were having me followed, typical, you don’t trust me and had your little lap dog following me around.” Jinyoung put his cup down, scoffing.

 

“With that being said, you will never again behave in that way. Are we clear? Do you understand me?” Jaebum growled.

 

“I am not some doll you can throw around at your will, I am your fiance, need I remind you.” Jinyoung glared at him.

 

“Well.. I’m glad you finally understand that, because as MY FIANCE YOU WILL ACT AS SUCH!” Jaebum threw the table to the side knocking all the glass and the food to the floor.

 

“As my fiance, you will obey me, and you will be a good husband as you are required to be by law, are we clear? You will honor me as your husband and your superior.” Jaebum growled, getting in Jinyoung’s face.

 

Jinyoung let out a whimper, nodding his head several times before Jaebum stomped away. He excused himself from the situation before heading for the door. Jinyoung watched the maid rush to the room and start cleaning it up. Jinyoung noticed she was the girl dancing with Youngjae. Jinyoung gasped and wiped the tears from his eyes.

 

“I don’t know what happened, I must have tripped, I’m so sorry!” Jinyoung started to pick up all the glass, and the flowers that had fallen. The girl stopped him and took the flower from him.

 

“You are okay, it’s fine. Trust me. Mister please, let me.” She said. Jinyoung let out a cry, falling back against his seat as more tears flowed. He lost his balance and sat on the floor crying, curling up in the nearby chair he had just been sitting in as he tried to calm himself down. Breakfast seemed to be over before it even began.

 

“I will bring breakfast to your room, mister. Go rest.” The girl said, encouraging him to go back to his room. Jinyoung nodded and got up, heading back to his bedroom, curling up in his bed.

 

He was a fool to think he could ever be happy.

 

Jinyoung decided to take a nap, laying down in his bed after he ate his breakfast. Not sure how much time had passed, his mother walked in the door, opening the shade, declaring it was time for Jinyoung to wake up.

 

“I’m not feeling well, leave me be for now.” Jinyoung gruffed, sitting up some in his bed, holding his head.

 

“You will never, ever, see that boy again, are we clear on that?” She stated, standing at the foot of the bed.

 

“Don’t be silly.” Jinyoung rolled his eyes, getting to his feet as he rubbed his eyes.

 

“Do you think this is some game you can play? Have you no care for what happens to your family? You have to be married before we get any money from your father’s will. Married. To a man worth something special, that’s what it states.” His mother scolded, glaring at Jinyoung as she walked closer. Jinyoung sighed, looking at her carefully.

 

“Do you want to see us poor and on the streets? Nothing to our name, everything worth value to your mother and your father sold at auction for all to take? Your fathers hard work gone?” She said, Jinyoung’s heart grew heavy, whimpering some as he looked down.

 

“This is not fair.” He let out a soft sob, sitting on the edge of the bed.

 

“No, it’s not. But in our position, who we are… we’re not allowed to do things because we want to.” She sighed, rubbing the sides of his face before kissing the top of his head.

 

“Come. Join us in afternoon prayer.” She added, heading to the wardrobe to help him get dressed. Jinyoung didn’t want to upset his mother, so he did so. He got dressed without question and joined them all in the grand hall. When Jaebum walked over to kiss his cheek, Jinyoung winced, his smile gone, his life left his eyes. He looked as sullen and as gone as he had the night before. Jaebum noted the change and stood more upright, he chewed at his lower lip gently before leading them into the same room where they ate their dinner the night before.

 

Mark ran down the grand staircase shortly after service had started. He smiled at the ships builder who was at the top of the stairs. They chatted for a moment before Mark ran down in search of Jinyoung. They had promised to see each other, then again, Mark didn’t know about what happened in the morning.

 

As he got to the door, the men there refused to let him in. Mark tried to argue that he was just there and if they let him talk to Jaebum, it would all be sorted out. Seeing the commotion, Bambam made his way outside, soothing over the men at the door before he fixed his jacket and walked Mark away from the doors.

 

“Jaebum and his fiance are so appreciative of everything you have done for the both of them, they wish you all the best in life, but also wish to remind you that your third class ticket, which you won, not bought, means that you have no place up here. Gentlemen, your hard work is ever rewarded. Please escort Mr. Tuan back down to third class.” Bambam tipped the men and left, the doors shutting behind them. Mark tried to fight it before he sighed, walking willingly, shortly after, to the lower decks until the two men went away.

 

Quickly, he ran out of the room, trying his hardest to get to the upper levels and out of sight of Bambam. He quickly snatched up a coat and a hat to make himself look more third class so he could get away.

 

Jinyoung walked along his mother and Jaebum as they were given another tour of the ship. Listening to everything carefully, Jinyoung raised an eyebrow as he did the mental math in his head.

 

“Wait. This means there aren’t enough lifeboats to fit everyone.” Jinyoung stopped walking, looking at the boats in awe.

 

“Not by half no, but they thought it would take up all this deck space, so… I wasn’t allowed to add more.” The ship builder sighed, Jinyoung frowned.

 

“These are more than enough, they already take up deck space.” Jaebum hit the boat before he lead them away. Jinyoung was about to follow when he felt someone pull him back. Looking, he saw Mark try to drag him into a nearby room. He tried to pull away but Mark got him inside, and the door shut behind them.

 

“We can’t do this.” Jinyoung stated, heading for the door. Mark stopped him and pulled him away from it.

 

“I am getting married. I am engaged to Jaebum. I love Jaebum.” Jinyoung said, but he knew damn well from the look in Mark’s eyes he wasn’t going to believe him.

 

“You are the most insufferable, bratty, spoiled person I have ever met in my life, you know that? You’re one hell of a man but… in the most beautiful way. You’re so amazing, you’re…” Mark stuttered over his words. Jinyoung tried again to pull away. but Mark sat him down nearby.

 

“Please, let me just say all of this… I get it. I’m a slumdog. I’m broke, I have less than ten dollars to my name, you have no hope or future with me, at least not one that I can promise. But you’re in my life now, your… smile is all I know now. You jump… I jump… that’s how things are now. I can’t do anything unless I know you are okay.”

 

“I assure you that I am fine so you have no need to worry anymore.” Jinyoung wanted to cry. He wanted nothing more than to surge forward and kiss Mark, but he knew he could never cross that line. He needed to stay in place like a good son, a good fiance. Dreaming of love wasn’t a luxury he could have.

 

“Please don’t do this. I know you can be okay but that spark that I love so much about you, the passion and fire that’s the whole reason I love you…. It’s going to die. It’s going to burn out. Maybe not today, or tomorrow, or a few years from now, but… it will. I can’t watch that happen.” Mark’s voice was quiet, frowning as he pushed their heads together. Jinyoung whimpered, letting them remain close before he carefully pushed Mark away.

 

“I’m leaving. I’m going back now. You can’t see me again.” Jinyoung took his leave, quickly rushing off to catch up with everyone. He made up an excuse about running into Jackson along the way and chatting with him for a moment. They didn’t see anything weird about that and carried on. Jaebum going off to do as he wanted as Jinyoung went to tea with his mother.

 

Sitting at the table, he listened to the endless drilling on and on about invitations, color schemes, things that Jinyoung held no interest in ever. Nor would he. He realized that he truly made a mistake in walking away from Mark. He needed to go search him out and make things right between them.

 

“If you excuse me. I am feeling quite tired.” Jinyoung bowed his head, looking to a young boy like him being scolded for not sitting right, he saw himself in that boy and quickly took his leave.

 

Rushing down to third class, Jinyoung remembered what room Mark had said was his own. Knocking on the door several times, when the door opened, Jinyoung frowned seeing Yugyeom alone.

 

“He’s not here. Probably at the front of the ship enjoying the view. Mentioned something about needing to be in his own world, and left.” Yugyeom leaned against the door. Jinyoung’s heart broke but he bowed, quickly running away to go and find Mark.

 

Thankfully it was as it was said. He walked through the workers to get towards the front of the ship and saw Mark standing there at the railing, looking over the side of the ship.

 

Mark watched the waves blowing by the ship, thought about everything that happened today and how he could have made it better. He was kicking himself for the way things went, trying to figure out another way that could have made things easier for him, and Jinyoung.

 

“Hey.. Mark.” A voice came from behind him, turning around, he saw Jinyoung standing there, looking nervous. He fumbled a little, playing with his hands as he walked closer. “They said you might be here…”

 

“Shh. Hey, come here. Give me your hand.” Mark smirked, reaching for Jinyoung’s hand before he pulled him close. “Close your eyes, trust me.”

 

Jinyoung nodded and closed his eyes, letting Mark guide him up towards the railing. He got up on it, stepping once to be on the railing before he felt Mark get up behind him.

 

“Open your eyes.” Mark said softly, smiling as he held onto Jinyoung close.

 

“I’m…. it’s like I’m flying! Look.” Jinyoung gasped, watching the way the world looked to be his. Mark moved to take both Jinyoung’s hands in his own as he wrapped them around his body, pulling Jinyoung close. Their faces hovered together for a moment before they both seemed to lean in at the same time.

 

Their lips connected for a kiss unlike any Jinyoung had felt before. He had kissed Jaebum several times, but never once did anything feel like this. It was surreal, the feeling of Mark’s lips against his own. Jinyoung could stay like that forever, kissing Mark in their own little world. He knew they weren’t hidden away though, that this wasn’t safe for them. Spinning a little more, he kissed Mark as hard as he could before pulling away.

 

“I want you to come with me, quickly. Don’t ask questions.”  Jinyoung said softly, taking Mark’s hand in his, pulling him away from the front of the ship.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“This is the sitting room, you should be okay here right? The lighting is okay for you?” Jinyoung asked, shutting and locking the door behind them as he turned on all the lights. Mark raised an eyebrow, looking around at how lavish it all was. Jinyoung’s room was nicer than Jackson’s by miles. It stretched on forever.

 

“It’s nice yeah… but for what?” Mark looked from the various decorations to Jinyoung, who was standing towards the center of the room.

 

“You’re an artist right? I hope this is okay light for you.” Jinyoung removed his jacket, setting it down on one of the chairs.

 

“I mean, I don’t normally work in a slum like this, but I guess I can try.” Mark teased, rushing over to one of the paintings that Jinyoung had out. “Is this an original?”

 

“You know his work?” Jinyoung smiled, moving carefully behind Mark to look down at the painting as Mark hovered his hands over the various flowers.

 

“Who in the art world doesn’t. I can’t believe you have these.” He said in awe, looking back behind him at Jinyoung before he smiled wide.

 

“It’s my only real joy.” Jinyoung stood up, heading through the room into a joint area where their safe was kept. Carefully turning the dial to input the code, he opened it up and grabbed for the pocket watch that Jaebum had bought for him.

 

“They always want to bring this safe with them, I don’t have a clue why.” Jinyoung sighed, walking back out of the room to see Mark still looking around in awe.

 

“No, they will supply themselves with brandy, and manly gossip until the late hours.” Jinyoung smirked, walking over to show the pocket watch to Mark.

 

“Jesus Christ! What is… is this real?” His eyes grew wide looking at the thing, Jinyoung laughed lightly and nodded as he moved to let Mark hold it.

 

“Jaebum takes pride in how he can buy me the world. Of course he wants to get the most rare diamond, as if I were some toy he could buy… but I want you to draw me with this.” Jinyoung bit his lip, Mark nodded his head and looked closer at the watch.

 

“Wearing nothing.. But this.” Jinyoung added, Mark’s eyes went wide as he looked over at Jinyoung.

 

“Oh...uh...yeah… yes.” He stuttered, handing the watch back over before Jinyoung kissed his cheek.

 

“Let me go change.” Jinyoung smirked, heading into the other room with the watch, shutting the door behind him.

 

Mark quickly started setting up the room. Moving things around to make it more comfortable for Jinyoung. He didn’t know what to expect or what they were going to do, but he knew that he had never felt so nervous drawing a naked body before. Jinyoung was something else though, something unreal in Mark’s eyes. This was going to be interesting, to say the least.

 

Jinyoung came out moments later, wearing a lavish robe that didn’t hide much. The material was sheer, and fit him well. Mark wondered why he even owned such a thing but decided against asking. He didn’t want to think of Jinyoung being with Jaebum in that way, even if realistically, they probably had.

 

“I am very particular about my art, Mr. Tuan, you well know that. So as a paying customer, I expect my drawing to be exactly what I want.” Jinyoung smirked, carefully standing back to remove his robe, exposing his entirely naked body for Mark to see.

 

Eyes scanning over every inch of Jinyoung’s skin, Mark found it hard to breathe. He was the most beautiful man, in every single way. Shifting in his seat as he looked at Jinyoung, he pointed over in a direction of the room.

 

“You can lay down over uh... on the bed… no. The sofa. Lay on the sofa.” He stuttered, almost blushing, Jinyoung just smirked and moved to do so, opening the watch so it was on display before he laid down in a position that had him look like he was looking at it. He adjusted himself with his free hand before getting comfortable.

 

“Yeah, can you just tilt your chin up, and move that other arm down some. Perfect, like that. Don’t smile, relax.” Mark opened up the notebook and sorted out his paper. He got himself comfortable and started to sketch what he was seeing, taking in every single perfect detail about Jinyoung.

 

Neither had a clue how long they had been in the room for, but Mark took as long as he could to make sure every single detail was right. Jinyoung looked over after a while and smirked at how he could see Mark’s red cheeks peeking out from over the top of the notebook.

 

“Such a serious artist, yet he’s blushing. I don’t think the famous artists of the world blush like that.” Jinyoung teased, smirking some. Mark smirked back and looked back to what he was doing.

 

“They’ve never had to draw anything as perfect.” Mark stated, moving to keep drawing.

 

Once he was finished, Mark looked up and fixed his position. Waving Jinyoung over. Smiling, Jinyoung got off the sofa, quickly throwing the robe back on before he walked over to view what Mark had drawn. He was in awe at the sight, it was everything he could have hoped for and more. Gasping at the beauty, Jinyoung moved to grab for the leather binder before he leaned in and kissed Mark gently. Trying to grab the book only made Mark kiss him harder until the two of them were giggling more than kissing.

 

“Can you please return the watch to the safe for me.” Jinyoung asked as he moved to write a letter, carefully letting the ink dry on the paper before he added it to the notebook, sliding it in the safe with the watch. He locked the safe up and made his way out to steal another kiss before he left to get changed.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Rushing back into the lounge, Bambam made his way to Jaebum’s side. Jaebum got up and moved with Bambam to a quiet area, giving him a look like he better have good news.

 

“I can’t find him anywhere, I’ve had everyone looking but apparently nobody has seen him.” Bambam sighed, knowing this was going to be bad.

 

“What do you mean you can’t find him? This isn’t that big of a ship, there aren’t many places he can be. Go. Find. Him.” Jaebum growled, keeping his voice down to not alert anyone to his anger, before storming away to sit down.

 

Bambam sighed, quickly leaving the room, thinking to check back in the rooms where Jinyoung stayed. He got there fast, knocking several times on the door before he used all the spare keys he had to let himself in.

 

“Mr. Jinyoung? Mr. Jinyoung, are you in here?” He asked, looking around until he heard the door to the bedroom close. Moving quickly, he rushed to open the door, seeing the state of the room, he raised an eyebrow before he left through the room to get back to the hallway.

 

Mark and Jinyoung had just made it out, walking hand in hand together down the hallway as they tried to make themselves unseen. Walking faster down the hallway, Jinyoung heard the door open and he looked back. Bambam spotted Mark and Jinyoung, Mark trying to move faster. When he saw Bambam running faster, he yelled out.

 

“Run! Come, Mark!” Jinyoung dragged Mark around the corner and stole the elevator before it could go down. Quickly, they shut the gates and got the man to take them as far down as they could go. Bambam banged on the gate, looking through the bars as Jinyoung flipped him the middle finger, smirking and waving goodbye. There was no way he could report that back to Jaebum, he had to find them.

 

The elevator took them down to E-Deck, quickly, they ran off the elevator and into a small hallway. Jinyoung and Mark both cracking up as they caught their breath, looking at each other with such admiration until Jinyoung looked through the window to see if they were being followed.

 

“Are you sure he’s just a servant. Seems more like a cop.” Mark laughed, jumping when he saw Bambam through the window.

 

“RUN!” He yelled, taking Jinyoung’s hand to lead them to a loud room. The door was locked, preventing Bambam from being able to get in, losing him for the time being. They noticed a set of stairs going down and quickly made their way to where the coal was being shoveled into the burners. A dangerous area but it was safe for the time being.

 

“Hey! You two can’t be in here! Hey, it’s dangerous.” One of the workers yelled, Mark was quick to grab Jinyoung’s hand and run with him, down through all the people working and out another door.

 

It was less hot, which was a welcome change for Jinyoung. They made their way in through another door that took them to the ship’s cargo hold. Jinyoung looked in awe at the thousands of boxes as they moved through the area to try and find a safe place to hide. Mark found a car and rushed up to it, gawking at how beautiful it was. Jinyoung just smirked, walking up to the door and cleared his throat. Mark turned around to see before he got the hint.

 

“Right, yes. Mister.” He bowed, opening the door and holding his hand out for Jinyoung to get inside. Jinyoung laughed and climbed in, making himself comfortable as he looked around the luxury interior.

 

Mark climbed up into the driver's seat and smirked, honking the horn and pretending to drive. Jinyoung put the little divider down between them and leaned forward to see Mark better.

 

“Where in the world would you like to go, my love?” Mark asked, sitting upright and proper. Jinyoung just laughed, reaching to pull Mark up.

 

“Anywhere with you. The stars even.” Jinyoung smirked, pulling Mark back inside the car before they fell down together. Jinyoung looked carefully at Mark’s face as he started to lean in closer, the two of them not able to hold it back any longer. Jinyoung whimpered out before surging forward to let their lips meet in a heated kiss.

 

“You look nervous.” Mark said, pulling from the kiss. Jinyoung just shook his head no and kissed along Mark’s hand that had been cupping his cheek.

 

“No. I want you… Mark, I want you to have all of me.” Jinyoung whispered.

 

Mark seemed to take the lead from there, something Jinyoung was thankful for. The two worked quickly to get undressed, tossing their clothes all over the car without a care in the world of what belonged to who. They needed to be naked, they needed to be together. Jinyoung gasped at the feeling of Mark’s hips against his own, his erection brushing with his. Jinyoung’s body rolled up, desperate for more. He had never done this before, with anyone. Jaebum knew he was saving himself for his wedding day but honestly when would he have a chance to do this again. He would probably be locked in his room after this until they landed in New York, and even then, forbidden to leave until Mark was far away.

 

Jinyoung didn’t hesitate, letting Mark bend his body as he needed it to be, wrapping his legs around his body to help adjust to the small inside of the car. Mark kissed everywhere, along every inch of skin until he pulled back to spit in his hands. Jinyoung had no idea how this was all done, he was told it hurt, but at this point, he didn’t care. He needed, wanted, craved Mark in every way he could have him. Taking a deep breath, Jinyoung felt himself shiver when Mark pushed a finger inside him. It was weird, slightly uncomfortable, but all of that soon went away as his body started to understand what was going on. From there, he focused on the feeling, the way Mark was helping stretch him open. His fingers felt like heaven as he rolled his eyes back. Jinyoung was lost in Mark’s world as he added a second finger to help, and eventually a third. Jinyoung was a mess by the third, wanting and craving as much as he would be given.

 

There was no doubt in his mind that Mark had done this before, that Mark was no virgin. He didn’t actually get bothered by that, even if he was one, because he knew that regardless of what happened, Mark would never make love to anyone like they were about to.

 

He knew that to be a fact.

 

“Please. Need you.” Jinyoung gasped, pushing at Mark’s hand for his fingers to leave. Mark just smirked and bent his head down to kiss along Jinyoung’s chest as he used the spit on his hand to lube himself up.

 

“You are so amazing… You know that right?” Mark whispered, Jinyoung could only nod, feeling himself get emotional.

 

“I’ve never felt so… alive. You make me feel things I’ve never felt before.” He said, before he felt Mark slide inside. Crying out at the feeling of being so full. Jinyoung gasped as Mark rocked his hips several times to get himself all the way in. His hips pressed tight to Jinyoung’s ass, feeling his whole heat wrapped around his cock. Jinyoung had no idea what it would be like, but he never wanted the feeling of being so full to end.

 

“So… Perfect.” Jinyoung gasped out, his body moving to cling tighter to Mark’s own as he gave him the okay to start moving.

 

“You’re so tight, so perfect. I am forever yours.” Mark whimpered out, moving his hips slowly at first before he built up a bit of speed. The two of them moving together as best they could, given the space.

 

They didn’t have a lot of time, and as much as the both of them wanted to drag this out forever, they were risking being caught the longer they stayed. Jinyoung’s moans and heavy breathing rang through the storage unit as Mark kept at such a steady pace. Hitting Jinyoung in all the right places. Their bodies quickly became covered in sweat, slipping together. Mark couldn’t stop himself as he bent down to leave a light bruise along Jinyoung’s collar bones, sucking on the skin until a thin purple stain surfaced. At this point, Mark could have covered his whole body in hickies and he wouldn’t have cared. Why would he have? It would probably be his only reminders that Mark was even real after this.

 

Jinyoung was in awe at how perfect Mark’s body was. The power in his slim hips, the way his body flexed from his repetitive movements. Mark allowed himself to get lost in Jinyoung, lost in their hidden moment together. Knowing that he was sharing with Jinyoung a special moment, a moment that nobody could ever take from them.

 

They kept it up for as long as they could, ignoring the growing fear of being caught. Jinyoung felt his orgasm creeping up on him as he clenched down harder on Mark’s shaft. The feeling of his cock inside of him otherworldly. He could almost become addicted to the power of Mark’s slim hips as he got the message and picked up his pace. Both of them grunted out, moaning as they came to their climax at the same time. Jinyoung felt the hot cum inside of him as Mark’s hips became erratic. The feeling only added more lube, making it easier for Mark to slide in and out, working the last bit of his orgasm out as they both came down from their high.

 

Labored breathing was all that could be heard, the two of them a wreck as they curled up close together. Jinyoung unable to say anything, kissed Mark gently, hoping that it was enough to say all he was feeling. Mark smirked, kissing him back happily.

 

“You’re body, it’s shaking.” Jinyoung whispered and Mark could only nod.

 

“I know, I’ll be okay. Trust me.”

 

“We need to get dressed, we can still go hide. There is time for us to get away.” Mark whispered, looking into Jinyoung’s eyes in hopes that he believed him. Jinyoung nodded carefully before he rushed to get cleaned up and dressed. They used blankets in the car to wipe off, getting their clothes back on before they heard the people come inside the room. Quickly, they hid, watching the men look everywhere for them as they snuck out of the side door.

 

Laughing and cracking up together, they made it outside, Mark pulled Jinyoung close as they shared in several kisses, the pair of them not even caring about the cold as they laughed about the way the men looked so shocked going after them in the car.

 

“Mark, I’ve made up my mind.” Jinyoung smiled, keeping his body close as he kissed Mark again.

 

“When the ship docks and we get to America… I’m getting off with you. I don’t care where we go. I’m yours.” Jinyoung said, knowing this would upset everyone and everything, but he didn’t care.

 

“Do you know what you’re getting yourself into? This is crazy Jinyoung…” Mark started but Jinyoung just shrugged, leaning in to push their lips together again.

 

This was the first time in his life that Jinyoung had felt like he had meaning, that he had purpose. He knew that he could start a life with Mark that would lead him to becoming the person he’d always truly wanted to be. Mark allowed him a freedom and a happiness that he never wanted taken away from him, even if that meant giving up everything to keep it.

 

What were superficial things when you had found the love of your life.

 

They stayed like that for as long as they could. Kissing and being in each others arms, until the floor under them shook. Jinyoung pulled back and looked around, scared about the movements. Mark didn’t seem as scared, which was good, until the two of them saw a giant iceberg passing by. The ice getting caught on the ship, causing large chunks to crash onto the deck right by their feet. Mark pulled Jinyoung back so he wouldn’t get hurt, leaning up to cover his head just to be safe.

 

“What was that?” Jinyoung gasped, looking over at the men who had been hit with the ice, getting back to their feet. Jinyoung’s entire body felt fear as he watched the block of ice pass from sight.

 

Despite countless efforts to turn the ship in time, it hit. The unsinkable ship was currently taking on water at a rapid pace. The iceberg was ten times bigger under the water than it appeared to be on the surface. Luckily for Mark and Jinyoung, they got out when they did or they would be ankle deep in water and at risk of being trapped. Of course most of the ship wasn’t aware of what had happened yet, they were only feeling the same shake and shutter that Jinyoung and Mark had. People started rushing around, trying to assess the damages, seeing if it would be fine. The ship was built to take a hit and still keep going, perhaps it wasn’t that bad?

 

Mark and Jinyoung rushed to the railing to look at the ice. Jinyoung gasped at the size, as the iceberg became a small thing in the distance. Mark took Jinyoung’s hand and decided it was better if they go look around to see if they could find anything out. Jinyoung stayed close, lacing his fingers with Mark’s own as they walked up a set of stairs. Passing by the ships builder, the captain could be overheard talking about how certain areas below were already filled with water, and they were unable to assess the damages. Jinyoung’s eyes went wide, looking to Mark, who gripped Jinyoung’s hand tighter.

 

“We need to tell my mother and Jaebum about what is happening.” Jinyoung frowned, looking down to the ice sitting on the floor, before he tugged Mark to follow.

 

“Please no. They will try something, they will take you.” Mark worried, Jinyoung could only sigh, leaning over to kiss Mark one more time before he rubbed their noses together.

 

“Have faith in us, I will never let you go.” Jinyoung made clear, and Mark sighed, nodding his head.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sitting in the room, Jaebum waited with Jinyoung’s mother and Bambam. The Court Marshals had been called as Jaebum reported a theft in the room. A scam he’d set up to get Mark away from his fiance, once and for all. He wouldn’t lose Jinyoung to a sewer rat, not on his life. Jinyoung was the most beautiful man on earth, nobody deserved a treasure as such, like Jaebum did, and he would be sure that nobody ever could. He didn’t care if Jinyoung wouldn’t open his heart, after the wedding, he would learn in time. That was all that mattered.

 

Once he had Jinyoung in bed, that would be enough.

 

Bambam knew his job. He waited in the hall for the two to return, knowing that after that giant shutter, Jinyoung would have enough heart to make sure everyone was okay. His biggest fault was always worrying about the people that never really cared about him.

 

As if on cue, Jinyoung and Mark showed up, holding hands proudly. They walked right by Bambam who made a snide comment about them being late before he carefully slid the pocket watch into the jacket that Mark was wearing. Leading them back to the room, Jinyoung walked in first but made sure that no matter what, he never let go of Mark’s hand.

 

“There is something very serious happening with the ship. We just came to tell you guys..” Jinyoung looked worried, yet nobody seemed to care. Jaebum got up quickly and glared at the two with such a hate.

 

“Yes, it seems there is something wrong. Two things most special in my life have been taken from me tonight, but thankfully Mr. Tuan returned one, and I feel he will also be returning the other. Have him searched.” Jaebum stated, pulling Jinyoung to him as Mark was stripped of his coat and had his pockets gone through.

 

One of the Court Marshals dug out the pocket watch and held it up.

 

“This is what you’re looking for, I assume sir?” He asked and Jinyoung’s eyes went wide, he looked straight to Jaebum and Bambam before he looked to Mark.

 

“This is fucking bullshit!” Mark yelled. Glaring right at Jaebum.

 

“Come on baby, you know I would never… Jinyoung you know I didn’t take that. They must have put it in my pocket. Jinyoung, you have to believe me.” Mark struggled against the men as he was strapped in a set of handcuffs. Mark kept fighting to get closer to Jinyoung, who looked in shock over the whole situation.

 

“There is no way he could have. He and I have been together this entire time.” Jinyoung stated, looking at everyone before he looked to Jaebum. Jaebum leaned in close to Jinyoung.

 

“Doesn’t mean he didn’t do it while you were putting your clothes back on, does it?” Jaebum sneered, nodding for the men to take Mark away.

 

“Jinyoung please! You know me. You know all of me, I didn’t do this! Jinyoung please.” Mark yelled, being taken out of the room.

 

“JINYOUNG!” Mark yelled and Jinyoung felt his heart drop. He thought as much as he could about the last few hours. There was no way. Mark couldn’t have.. He.. He knew that he asked him to put it back in the safe but Jinyoung was right there putting the note away. He didn’t have time.

 

Even if he had time, he was not the type of person to do something like this.

 

Once everyone cleared out, it left Jinyoung alone with Jaebum. He looked at him with venom in his eyes, as Jaebum paced around the room, trying to figure out what to do.

 

“The window is open because he was out there while I changed. The safe was already locked.” Jinyoung spat, Jaebum walked back in silently and got close to Jinyoung. He looked ready to speak but instead, he just moved to smack Jinyoung as hard as he could across the cheek.

 

“Don’t think you can get out of this, you little slut. You will never see him again, you’ve made sure of that. I hope you two enjoyed your time together.” Jaebum growled, about to hit Jinyoung again when the door opened.

 

“Sorry to bother you, but you need to get your lifebelts on. Coats and hats, it’s very cold out. But you need to come out at once.” The man said, rushing around the room. Jaebum rolled his eyes, the entire situation was stupid.

 

“Don’t cry sir, it’s nothing to be worried about.” He added before he quickly took his leave. Jinyoung whimpered and looked down. He needed to find Mark. 

 

They were lead out, as all others were to wait at the grand stairs. The lifeboats were being readied outside for everyone. Mark stayed close to his mother and Jaebum, who seemed set on complaining about how the British were always trying to make things more complicated than they needed to be. With the ship actually in danger, Jinyoung wanted to know the actual level of danger they were in. He saw the ships builder rushing about, and quickly rushed to his side. He tapped him on the arm and pulled him to the side.

 

“I was outside, when the iceberg hit. Please don’t lie to me. What is going on?” Jinyoung asked, eyes full of fear as the man lead him to a quiet area. Jaebum stayed close as the man sighed.

 

“We’re going down. The iceberg hit just enough to where… the ship will sink. There is no question, it’s a fact.” He stated and Jinyoung covered his mouth, trying not to let his fear show.

 

“How long?” Jaebum asked, looking around cautiously.

 

“An hour? Maybe two?” He said before quickly excusing himself. Jinyoung let out a whimper and he looked around, scared out of his mind for Mark. Where had they taken him?

 

Jaebum grabbed Jinyoung’s wrist and lead him away from the group,heading outside to where people were now getting ready to get on the boats. Jinyoung looked around at all the frightened people who seemed to be getting more and more scared as time passed by.

 

He watched as Jackson was loaded into the boat, along with several others in first class. His mother started to laugh and looked around at everything.

 

“Well at least it’s only first class, I hope they don’t put too many people on the boats. That would just be…” Jinyoung’s mother stated before Jinyoung grabbed her by the shoulders.

 

“Shut. Up. Mother. Do you not understand that there aren’t even enough boats to save half the people on this ship? There are not enough boats. Period. Half the people on this ship are going to die.” Jinyoung yelled at her, eyes wide, she pushed him away and carefully got in the boat.

 

“At least the first class will live.” Jaebum said with a roll of his eyes.

 

“Come get in the boat Jinyoung.” Jackson encouraged, trying to wave him in to the seat they saved for him.

 

“I should have tried to save that drawing, with Mark dead, it might have been worth something in the morning.” Jaebum smirked.

 

“You pretentious bastard.” Jinyoung’s eyes went wide, quickly rushing away from the boat, and Jaebum.

 

“JINYOUNG! GET ON THE BOAT JINYOUNG!” His mother yelled, screaming as more people were loaded on and it started to be lowered down.

 

Jaebum ran after Jinyoung, grabbing him by the arms so he couldn’t get away.

 

“Where do you think you are going? To him? To become some common whore for that disgusting rat?” Jaebum yelled, glaring at Jinyoung.

 

“I will forever be his whore if it means not ever having to be your husband.” Jinyoung tried to get away but Jaebum wouldn’t let him, fighting against his hands until he remembered. Coughing up whatever he could, Jinyoung leaned back and spit right in Jaebum’s face. One that Mark would be proud of. Jaebum was so shocked he let go to wipe his face, giving Jinyoung the perfect escape to run away in search for Mark.

 

Getting back inside where the rooms were, Jinyoung searched out the ships builder. He would be the one person to know better than anyone where they would take someone under arrest. He yelled out his name over and over, until finally he spotted the man, rushing to him out of breath, he begged to be told where to go, fighting that he would do this with or without the mans help; though he knew that he would be at a loss without it. The man sighed, reluctant to let Jinyoung be put in danger but he knew the fire in his heart couldn’t be stopped. He told him exactly where to go, how to take his lefts and rights. Jinyoung nodded quickly and rushed as fast as he could to where he said he needed to go.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Mark banged as hard as he could on the pipe he was handcuffed to. He wanted to make sure that if anyone was around, they could hear him. He cried, yelled, banged until he saw water starting to come from under the door.

 

“Fuck! Fuck, fuck, shit, fuck.” Mark cursed, quickly jumping up on the table to try and break the pipe off the wall, anything to get himself free.

 

He had been taken down to the lowest levels of the ship, and cuffed by Bambam, who until recently, sat watch over him. He just loved the fact that Mark was suffering, that Jinyoung was suffering. When he left, he took the key to the handcuffs with him. He wanted to ensure nobody could get Mark out.

 

It seemed that it was true. Mark kept crying for help, wishing more than anything, Jinyoung would show up to help.

 

He was trying. Jinyoung was in the elevator on his way down. As soon as he and the elevator operator reached E-Deck, he saw the sea of water pour into the elevator. The man tried to bring them back up, but Jinyoung quickly escaped. He rushed out and down the hall as the ship builder told him to do, water everywhere, only getting deeper as he ran. He found the crew passage and rushed down it, pushing debris out of his way as he came to the correct hallway, but forgot which direction he was supposed to go.

 

The lights started to flicker, making him scared as he walked, but he had to push on. Calling for Mark’s name as loud as he could until he heard the banging. He heard Mark calling for him and he ran as fast as the water would let him to the door.

 

“Mark. Oh God, Mark, I am so sorry. I love you so much. I’m sorry.” He ran over and kissed Mark as many times as he could, whimpering against his lips.

 

“You need to find a key, a spare key. It should be silver, somewhere, I don’t know where.” Mark said, nudging for Jinyoung to hurry. He nodded his head and rushed to look all over the room to find what Mark was talking about. He dug through every drawer, every rack of keys.

 

“Nothing here is silver, they are all bronze.” Jinyoung whimpered, moving to overturn a desk in search for the key.

 

“Wait, wait Jinyoung… How did you know I didn’t do it?” Mark asked, watching Jinyoung with sad eyes.

 

“I always knew… I just had to figure out that I already knew it.” Jinyoung frowned, he was beyond sorry for what he did, wishing he fought harder.

 

“It’s okay, just… I don’t think there is a key here. We have to find something else to break this open. Go find help, any sort of help, just find it.” Mark begged and Jinyoung nodded, he rushed over and kissed Mark as hard as he could before he pushed through the water to get out of the room.

 

The water was knee deep at this point, freezing beyond reason. Jinyoung ignored the stabbing cold as he ran through the hallway trying to find any sort of help. He didn’t know how long he was searching, he went to the upper floors where the water hadn’t reached yet, before he ran around. Screaming for help as he raced around the ship. The lights on the upper decks started to go out, submerging Jinyoung in darkness that had him scared out of his mind. He tried so hard to find help until someone running by him knocked him into a wall. He screamed at the person before he looked in front of him, an axe.

 

Perfect.

 

He quickly broke the glass to get to the axe before he ran back down to the staircase, by now it was flooded twice as high with water and he groaned at the thought of going back in it. He quickly removed his jacket, and his hat, and slid down into the water. One hand holding the axe, the other holding a pipe as he pulled himself over towards the room where Mark was being held. Jinyoung was quick to jump down, once the water got lower, and push through to the room. It was now waist high, meaning it doubled in height since he had been gone.

 

Pushing through the now floating furniture, Jinyoung saw Mark and held the axe up.

 

“Will this be okay?” He asked, Mark nodded his head and stretched his hands out as far as he could.

 

“Test it over there first, see if you can aim good.” Mark worried, but Jinyoung knew he was probably right.

 

Jinyoung swatted the axe once, then again, missing where he aimed the first time, the third time wasn’t even close to the first two. He felt good about it though. Looking to Mark with a smile, he saw how scared Mark looked but he swallowed hard and moved himself out of the way.

 

“Just do it as hard as you can, and as fast as you can, okay? I trust you… Jinyoung. I know you can do this.” Mark’s voice wasn’t sounding so sure but Jinyoung appreciated the kind words.

 

Jinyoung nodded and rushed over, making sure Mark’s hands were out of the way before he pulled the axe back, and with one swift movement, struck the pipe.

 

Both of them paused until Mark looked at his now free arms. He yelled in joy as he rushed to kiss Jinyoung over and over again.

 

“We have to go!” Jinyoung reminded, Mark nodded and let Jinyoung lead him back out the way he came.

 

“Fuck this is so cold, shit, shit, shit!” Mark gasped as he jumped into the water, his eyes wide as they rushed into the hallway. They knew everything interlocked in it’s own way which would help them find something sooner or later. As long as they stayed in the direction against the flowing water.

 

They eventually found dry land and ran towards a group of people fighting to get up and out of the gate. Mark looked worried as Jinyoung looked on in horror. All of the people barred from being let up just because they were third class, when there probably weren’t any lifeboats left as it was. Jinyoung felt sick to his stomach, hanging onto Mark as he saw Youngjae run down the stairs.

 

“Youngjae! What’s going on? Will they let us up?” Mark questioned and he shook his head no.

 

“There are women and children down here, they want only women and children but won’t let us through to let them up.” Youngjae was furious, running his fingers through his hair as Yugyeom ran over.

 

Mark saw him and lit up, the two shared in a hug that warmed Jinyoung’s heart. He knew that Yugyeom was his only true friend, he wanted to help them as much he could.

 

“The boats are all used up, they sent everyone off already.” Yugyeom whimpered, biting at his lower lip as he looked at the group of people waiting to be let free. Mark thought for a moment before he took Jinyoung’s hand, running with him to another side door he knew about. Jinyoung followed without question, Youngjae and Yugyeom behind.

 

They got to the gate and it was locked as all the others had been. There was a man screaming about going back to the main gate and wait to be let out. Mark and Jinyoung walked to the front of the people.

 

“Open the gate.” Mark said softly, the man shook his head no and waved Mark away.

 

“Go back to the main stairs, they will open the gates there.” He said again and Mark looked over to Jinyoung before he lost it. He shook the gate as hard as he could, cursing the man out before he looked around for anything of use.

 

“Yugyeom, Youngjae, help me out here.” Mark said as he started to rip a bench from the floor. The whole thing nailed down so it took a bit of work to get it up. A few others helped them before the three lined it up with the door.

 

“One.. Two.. Three!!!” Mark and them rammed the gate with the bench, getting it a bit loose. They did it again, it seemed to be on the verge of falling apart. The third one had them free. Setting down the bench, Mark grabbed for Jinyoung’s hand again as they climbed over, and all of them made their way up top towards where the lifeboats were.

 

The scene on deck was total chaos. Jinyoung saw people of every class fighting to make it onto the boats. People were throwing themselves off the ship to try and catch the lifeboats before they got too far away. He looked at the total panic among the people as Mark stayed close to his body.

 

“Sir! Sir!” Jinyoung called when he saw a familiar face run by. Someone that had often sat and drank with Jaebum at night.

 

“Of course, Jinyoung! There are no more up here but there are apparently countless that way. If you want to follow… oh.” The man watched as Jinyoung took off. Mark following close behind, followed by Youngjae and Yugyeom.

 

The decks were anything but quiet as hundreds of people screamed for their lives. Fighting to get on whatever ship they could. The string players that generally sat in the dining hall and played at dinner were currently up top playing in the first class section. Yugyeom gave them a look as they ran by.

 

“First class people need to die to music? What a weird bunch.” He commented as they tried to locate a ship that was filling up.

 

Bambam spotted them and quickly ran to get Jaebum, he was waiting to get on a ship he had paid to make room for him. Bambam tapped Jaebum’s shoulder to get his attention.

 

“I found him. He’s down at the other end, opposite side… With Mark. They are waiting for a boat.” Bambam stood upright as Jaebum growled. He looked at the ship, and the man getting people on the ship, before he ran away. Bambam following after him as they cut through the inside of the ship to get to Jinyoung quickly.

 

Watching the people get on the boat, they had room for one more. Mark looked to Jinyoung and pushed him in the direction of the ship.

 

“Go. Get on the boat, Jinyoung. Please get on. You have to go.” Mark encouraged, rubbing Jinyoung’s shoulders.

 

“No! I refuse to go without you.” Jinyoung whimpered, watching Mark with sad eyes. He knew that if he went, he would truly never see Mark again.

 

“Don’t be stupid, you have to go.” Mark frowned, cupping Jinyoung’s face before Jaebum walked over and pushed Mark away.

 

“He is right, get on the boat Jinyoung.” Jaebum stated, getting between Jinyoung and Mark.

 

“Will you look at yourself, you’re such a state. You can’t be okay in this, you’ll freeze. Put this on.” Jaebum removed his jacket, putting it around Jinyoung’s shoulders. “Go, get on the boat.”

 

Mark shoved Jaebum out of the way, getting Jinyoung closer to the boat.

 

“Go! Come on, you have to.”

 

“No! I refuse to go without you.” Jinyoung started to tear up, clinging to Mark harder.

 

“I will be okay. I’m a survivor, I will make it okay.” Mark smiled, trying to get Jinyoung to believe him.

 

“I wont go without you!” Jinyoung yelled and Mark sighed. Jaebum came over and put his hand on Jinyoung’s arm.

 

“I have something set up with a man on the other side. He will let us on, both of us. We just need to hurry and get there before it’s full.” Jaebum said, looking Jinyoung directly in the eyes.

 

“See! I have my own boat to go catch, so you need to get on this one, and I can see you when help gets here for us.” Mark smiled, kissing Jinyoung’s head before he pushed him towards the man loading people on.

 

“Last one!” A man called, picking Jinyoung up carefully and putting him on the ship with the other people. Jinyoung let tears roll down his cheeks as he tried to cling to Mark’s hand, he wasn’t ready to say goodbye, he wasn’t ready to let go. Watching a man talk to his wife and children on the boat as they started to lower them all down, Jinyoung knew that there wouldn’t be a chance for Mark. He whimpered to himself, having a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that if he stayed there, he would never see Mark again.

 

“You’re a pretty good liar.” Jaebum said, watching the boat lower. He was at least happy Jinyoung was safe and away from Mark.

 

“I am… almost as good as you.” Mark deadpanned, looking to Jaebum before he watched Jinyoung again. He couldn’t take his eyes off him. “There is no ship, is there?”

 

“Oh there is. Not that you’ll set foot on it.” Jaebum made clear, looking at Mark. “If I can’t have him, neither can you. I will always win, in some way. You never did listen, did you.”

 

Jinyoung looked all around him, quickly, as the boat continued to lower. He tried to figure out what was going on, what he needed to do. The people in the boat were crying, they were scared for what would happen to them while all he could think of was what would happen to Mark. He watched the man ordering the lowering, then noticed one of the flairs shoot up into the sky. A cry for help. The sky around Mark illuminated, as if it were God giving Jinyoung a sign. He was further and further away from him, each time they lowered, his heart broke a little more. It felt almost as if it were getting harder and harder to breathe, being this far away from him. He couldn't think, he couldn’t feel. Without a moment's hesitation, he got up. Jinyoung moved quickly through the people and jumped off the life raft and onto the side of the boat. He struggled to get up, thankful people on that level pulled him by his clothes, up and over the railing. He could hear Mark screaming from above, calling his name as he struggled to get up to his feet. Mark screamed again for Jinyoung before he tore through the crowd, away from Jaebum, away from the safety of the boats to get to Jinyoung.

 

There was no question, Jinyoung was not leaving without Mark, even if it would kill him. He raced through the sea of people screaming and crying, fighting his way back on the ship to get to Mark. Tears streaming down his face as he pushed everyone out of his way and ran towards the main hall, heading for the clock, until he ran head first into Mark. Jumping and latching onto him, Jinyoung started to cry harder, whimpering out as they kissed countless times, both blinded by tears. Mark grabbed onto his face to keep him close as they pushed up against each other, their bodies unable to detach.

 

“You’re stupid! God Jinyoung, you are so stupid. How could you have done that? Why? That was so stupid, you can’t do that!” Mark whimpered, pulling back to see Jinyoung’s face clearly.

 

“I had no choice.” Jinyoung sobbed, leaning in to kiss Mark hard.

 

“You jump, I jump. Remember? You jump, I jump! I will never let you go. Ever.” Jinyoung made clear, his hands going up to cup Mark’s face before he drew him in for another kiss.

 

“I couldn’t go without you. I couldn’t. I don’t ever want to live without you.” Jinyoung whimpered, kissing Mark over and over again.

 

“I love you, God, I love you so much.” Mark kept kissing Jinyoung back, the two of them a total mess as Jaebum watched on from the top balcony.

 

“Come on, Sir.” Bambam encouraged, trying to get Jaebum away from the scene and onto a ship. He put his arm around him to pull him away, walking towards the door when Jaebum snapped. He quickly reached for the gun Bambam carried, and yanked it from the holster. He spun around and quickly moved to shoot over the railing at Jinyoung and Mark. People started to run and scream as Jinyoung and Mark ran for it.

 

Locking hands together, they made their way down the stairs. Trying to get as far from Jaebum as they could, as he kept shooting at them as soon as he saw them. Flight after flight of stairs, they ran down, Jinyoung let out a scream as he almost fell, looking up to see Jaebum gaining speed on them. They got down to the dining area, the majority of it was flooded with water. They trudged through the freezing water as quickly as they could, the bullets still flying past their heads until seemingly Jaebum ran out.

 

“GO! I hope you enjoy your whore, what little time you two have left!” Jaebum screamed through the room, not okay with what was going on, but he knew he had no choice at this point. He wasn’t about to go through the water after them.

 

Walking back up the stairs some, Bambam showed up in time to see Jaebum laughing. He raised an eyebrow, trying to pull him from the water.

 

“I’m not sure what could be funny right now.” He stated, licking over his lips before crossing his arms.

 

“I put the pocket watch… in my pocket..” Jaebum stated before he laughed again. “And I put the coat… ON HIM.” He laughed more, throwing the gun into the water as Bambam pulled him back up the stairs.

 

They ran as fast as they could down a few hallways, looking around to find a little boy crying next to a door that looked ready to burst. Jinyoung’s eyes went wide, running for the child until the boys father came and shoved him back. Jinyoung stumbled as the boys dad picked him up and ran towards the door.

 

“No!! THAT’S THE WRONG WAY!!” Jinyoung screamed as the door burst open, water flooded in at a rapid rate. Jinyoung ran for it next to Mark, the water cascading behind them as they got to another locked gate.

 

Screaming for help Mark noticed another hallway and started to pull Jinyoung for it. They fought against the rushing water. Every second a struggle as the water got higher and higher. Jinyoung never let go on Mark as they got to the stairs and ran up it. Yet again they were met with another locked gate. Mark banging on it as Jinyoung yelled for help. They tried to get the attention of anyone they could.

 

Running by a worker, he stopped when he saw them, it was the same guy Mark had run down with the bench earlier. He cried for him to give them the keys and help. As the water came up, the man jumped back, scared of being drowned, he took a moment to collect himself before he rushed back to try and help. Fighting with the lock, he tried another key before all the keys fell. Jinyoung’s eyes went wide as he held his breath and tried to go under and get the keys. Mark pulled him up when he was down for too long and took his turn trying to get them. Feeling around the floor, finally he grabbed them and got back up. He quickly tried every key he could, confused why there were endless keys but none worked.

 

The water kept rising at a scary rate, Jinyoung tried to keep the gate steady as Mark kept trying the keys. The water got to their heads, Jinyoung gasped for air as the water got so high they nearly drowned. Finally, Mark got the gate open, and they raced through the water for a safe set of stairs. Through another dining hall, they ran until Jinyoung saw the ships builder standing, watching the clock. Jinyoung stopped and walked over, a frown on his face.

 

“You need to try, please…” Jinyoung said, whimpering.

 

“I’m sorry for you all, that I couldn’t build a better ship. I’m sorry…” He handed Jinyoung a life jacket. Mark grabbed Jinyoung’s hand and pulled him away, they needed to go.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The scene on top was getting worse. The less boats there were the more chaotic the men on the ship were getting. People screaming, pushing, shoving, fights breaking out. Jaebum rushed over as a ship was brought down from the top levels and in the process of being set up. He saw a little girl crying in the corner, scared and alone. Watching her carefully for a moment, he ran off to look at the man sorting the people out.

 

“We had a deal.” He said, the man took the money from his pocket and threw it at Jaebum.

 

“Your deal means nothing to me.” He stated, shoving Jaebum back before he shot his gun in the air. The men fell quiet. He threatened that the next man who moved would be shot, that only the women, the children, and single fathers were to get on the ship.

 

Jaebum rushed back as Yugyeom and Youngjae watched the man point the gun. A man swung around above them, knocking into Youngjae who pushed Yugyeom to the floor. The man quickly turned around and shot in Yugyeom’s direction, narrowly missing him. He covered his head to avoid being shot, as Youngjae got down to help him. The man shot again, killing someone nearby, and everyone fell silent. The man fell dead on the ground as Yugyeom got up, brushing himself off as he watched the man move towards the edge of the ship. Everyone stood in horror as the man raised the gun to his head and took his own life, jumping in fright as the body fell into the water below. Yugyeom and Youngjae rushed over to see before they ran, trying to find another boat that would help them out. Jaebum rushed by them with the child from before, the people now working the ship, didn’t know him. He yelled about how he was all the girl had, and he would never be parted from her. The people believed him, of course they did, waving him through to the ship. Jaebum handed the girl over and climbed in after her, safe and secure to be lowered into the water once they were full.

 

 

The water started to pour in faster. The boats currently waiting to be filled were washing around the water stuck by their ropes. Yugyeom and Youngjae rushed to cut the strings, trying their hardest to get everything off so they could get on. They managed to free one side before trying for the others. The people around them running for the other end of the ship to avoid the water as much as they could. They got the second side free and tipped the boat back over, quickly getting inside of it with several other people. They knew the boat could hold many, Trying to get people in, they noticed the ropes holding up the tower started to burst. Yugyeom jumped out of the boat and swam over to try and help the people as it started tipping over.

 

“YUGYEOM NO!!!” Youngjae called, helping people onto the boat as he watched the tower start to come down. He tried to keep screaming as Yugyeom got distracted trying to save the few kids stuck in the water. He was trying so hard to get them to safety, he didn’t notice what was going on around him.

 

“YUGYEOM!!!! LOOK OUT!!!” He screamed again as it crashed into the water. Curling up, he let out a loud sob, clinging to the side of the ship as more people climbed in, he couldn’t help but cry. “Gyeomie....”

 

Jaebum climbed into the boat with the girl, getting her situated before he fixed himself, wrapping the blanket tighter around her to keep her warm.

 

The boat kept going up as the front flooded, Jinyoung and Mark raced to the end of the ship. They pushed by anyone they had to until they got to the railing at the back. Everyone was screaming, the more upright the ship became the harder it was for them to hold on, but they managed. Jinyoung looked around at all the people fighting to hold on before he looked up to Mark.

 

“This…. This is where we met, Mark.” Jinyoung’s eyes were wide. Mark nodded, leaning in to kiss Jinyoung’s head before he held him as close as possible.

 

The ship kept going up, eventually the weight of the back end was enough to break the ship, it started to split in half the lights going out entirely as the ship broke. Jinyoung and Mark held on tight as the back half started to fall back into the water. All Jinyoung could think of was the lives of all the people under the ship as it went down, smashing into the water. He winced when it was hit, about to say something until he felt it start to pull back up. Eyes wide, he looked to Mark. The sounds of everyone below him falling as the ship was upright in the water. Quickly, they moved to the other side of the railing, looking at the ship as it started to sink down into the water. Mark got to his feet, helping Jinyoung stand up.

 

“This is it Jinyoung, hold on to me. Don’t let go of my hand for anything. It’s going to try to pull you down with it, swim as fast as you can and push for the surface. Take the deepest breath you can when I say so.” Mark yelled so Jinyoung could hear him. Nodding his head, Jinyoung moved to grab for Mark’s hand.

 

“Do not let it drag you! Kick for the surface, do you hear me?” Mark yelled and again, Jinyoung nodded, waiting for the water to get closer and closer and closer to them. Waiting for Mark’s signal.

 

“We’re going to be okay, we will make it. Do you trust me?”

 

“I trust you.”

 

“NOW!” Both of them took the biggest breath in they could, before they went under with the ship. Jinyoung fought hard to kick up, keeping his eyes on Mark under the water. Jinyoung felt their fingers slipping and before he knew it, Mark was sinking down into the water. He screamed before he kicked to the surface, scared out of his mind about what was going to happen as he finally surfaced.

 

“MARK!!! MARK!!!” Jinyoung screamed, looking all over for Mark as he swam through the people. “MARK!””

 

A man latched onto Jinyoung, pulling him down into the water, trying to use him to stay up. Jinyoung choked on the water until he felt someone pull the man off him. He surfaced in time to see Mark knocking the man out before he pulled Jinyoung close.

 

Jinyoung gasped for air but moved to swim with Mark. He had found a series of dressers and wooden bits that were floating in the water. He pushed Jinyoung towards the biggest one and helped him get up on it. Jinyoung looked around, unsure of what was going on as he pointed to another one nearby.

 

“Take it before it’s taken!” Jinyoung yelled and Mark looked over, nodding carefully, he raced for it and quickly climbed up, using his arms to help him swim over towards where Jinyoung was laying on the wood. It wasn’t as sturdy, part of him was still in the water but he could shift himself and get it to sort out ever so often.

 

“I love you…” Jinyoung shivered, looking over at Mark on his board. Mark looked over and shook his head no.

 

“Don’t do that, not right now. You can’t say that, like this is goodbye, you’re going to get out of here, you’re going to survive. One of us has to survive.” Mark moved himself to better see Jinyoung, reaching his hand out so they could hold hands together.

 

 

“You’re going to get so old, you’re going to die super old in your bed, and I’m going to do my best to be with you as long as I can.” Mark promised, his eyes closing as he tried to control his body temperature.

 

Countless hours passed, at least that’s what it felt like. They laid there on the wood, quiet. Jinyoung was sure that Mark had fallen asleep, they remained holding hands as Jinyoung looked up at the night sky, unsure of what was going on, or if anything would ever happen to save them.

 

It wasn’t until Jinyoung saw a light being shone in their direction, did he try to sit up, body feeling frozen as he looked over at Mark.

 

“Baby! A boat!.. Mark! Wake up Mark, please.. A boat came… Hey.” Jinyoung turned to see Mark, he was lying there still, body not moving. Jinyoung went into a panic, he quickly shook Mark countless times, trying to get him to wake up, but it wasn’t working. He felt like he wanted to cry but he knew the tears would just freeze in his eyes. He had to think fast. There was still breathing, at least he hoped he was seeing correctly. Ripping his hand from Mark’s own, he quickly fell into the water, racing to a man nearby with a whistle in his mouth. He grabbed it and started to blow as loud as he could, trying to get the boats attention. He whimpered, blowing louder, using whatever energy he had left. The boat quickly turned and made its way back, Jinyoung moved to swim back over to Mark, shaking him several more times, trying to wake him up.

 

“You promised! You promised me! Wake up.” Jinyoung whimpered, pushing him several more times until the boat came.

 

“Mister! Mister you have to come with me, please.” The man lifted Jinyoung out of the water, getting him seated. Jinyoung reached down quickly for Mark and pulled him up.

 

“He’s alive! He has to come, please help him. He’s alive.” Jinyoung couldn’t do it alone but he got the men to help him lift Mark into the boat. Quickly, they got him under a ton of blankets, Jinyoung laying on the floor of the boat with him, keeping his body close to Mark’s own, trying to give them both any sort of body heat.

 

“You promised me. Don’t let go.”

 

Again, several hours passed, Jinyoung fell asleep next to Mark as the boat moved to try and save anyone it could. Out of the 1,500 people that went into the water the night of the Titanic sinking, only one boat returned to look for survivors. Just the one. 1,500 people, and only 6 were saved. 6. The rest of the people that had been lucky enough to get onto the boats could only wait. For what, they didn’t know, but they had no other choice. It wasn’t until what felt like dawn, did The Carpathia come to their aid, pulling up and stopping. Nobody could do anything but wait until it arrived, lowering it’s ropes to help get the people out of the lifeboats. The one containing Jinyoung and Mark had to be brought up entirely to help with the wounded and the frozen. Jinyoung woke up when they started to raise them up, looking around confused before he looked back down to Mark, he frowned before he shook Mark several times.

 

 

“Wake up.” He whispered, tears in his eyes again as he pushed his head in Mark’s neck. He felt a weak hand wrap around him and he looked down to see Mark fighting to move.

 

“Help!!! Help!!!” Jinyoung yelled the best he could, watching as the medics carefully got the two of them out of the boat and wrapped up in better blankets. Jinyoung refused them when they tried to pull him from Mark, never letting go of his hand as they were lead down into the third class holding and sorted for medical aid. Mark had warm clothes brought up and laid on him first, to try and save him. Jinyoung just kept a hold of him, keeping him close as everyone helped.

 

The boats unloaded everyone after a while. Waiting around for any people they might have missed before they set an official course for New York.

 

It took two days for Mark to come to fully, Jinyoung made sure in that time to tend to every need he had. He wanted to nurse him back to health as best he could. Mark had lost some feeling in his legs so he couldn’t yet move, but Jinyoung was willing to do everything to help. He changed his clothes for him, he kept him wrapped up in blankets so he would be warm, and slept curled up next to him at night. Mark would tell Jinyoung how appreciative he was of him, but Jinyoung never wanted to hear it. He just assured Mark every time that these were things you did for the people you loved.

 

On the third day, Jaebum came down to see who was there as part of the third class crew, he looked around at all the faces, trying to see if Jinyoung and Mark had made it. Jinyoung noticed him and quickly turned away, He made sure he couldn’t be seen as he looked around for anyone he knew. A man walked over, assuring Jaebum that there was nobody there that he’d be looking for, but he was insistent. Jinyoung left quickly, wanting to get back to Mark’s side. He couldn’t have Jaebum knowing that they were okay.

 

It was April 18th when they finally arrived in New York, four days after the sinking of the Titanic. A cold and rainy night that had Jinyoung worrying if Mark would be okay or not, since it would be his first time walking since he was pulled from the water. He assured him he would be as they walked off the ship slowly, and onto the docks of the Statue of Liberty. Jinyoung looked up at the glowing icon, smiling wide as he laced his fingers with Mark’s own, Mark looked back over to him and kissed his cheek gently.

 

They had made it, they had done it.

 

“Sir’s I’m sorry to bother you but can I take down your names?” A man with a clipboard said, smiling at the two of them.

 

 

“Oh! Tuan, Mark Tuan.” Mark said smiling back, looking over to Jinyoung.

 

“Tuan. Jinyoung Tuan.” The man wrote everything down and handed them official cards for registration before he made his way off. Jinyoung smiled wide, turning to face Mark. The way he looked at Jinyoung in that moment let Jinyoung know that he made all the right choices on the ship. That if they had to do all of that again, he wouldn’t change a single thing. The two shared in a deep kiss before pulling away from each other.

 

“You never let go.” Mark smiled, holding his hand out for Jinyoung. Jinyoung happily took them and kissed the backs of Mark’s hand’s.

 

“I never will.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“We never found anything on Mark. There are zero records of him.” One of the men said, Jinyoung just smiled gently.

 

“There wouldn’t be, not much at least. I was lucky enough to get ten wonderful years with him before he got sick. I haven’t spoken about him… in well. A long time.” Jinyoung wiped at his eyes, looking over to his grandson who reached out to hold Jinyoung’s hand.

 

“I wish I got to meet Grandpa.” He said softly, getting up to kiss the top of Jinyoung’s head. He just smiled and moved to pat the boy on the shoulder.

 

“So, what ever happened to the diamond?” The man asked, Jinyoung shrugged.

 

“Some things are better kept at the bottom of the ocean, if you ask me.” Jinyoung stood up carefully. “If you’ll excuse me.”

 

Jinyoung made his way out of the room, bringing back all the memories of his time on the Titanic made him more emotional than he thought he would be. He sat down on the bed they had given him, looking at the various pictures lined up on the small dresser. He didn’t have a single one of Mark. He existed only in his memory. It felt so cruel, they had fought so hard to be together, and Mark was taken from him so early on. Mark had made him promise though. That he wouldn’t give up when he was gone. That he would still do everything they promised they would do. He wanted Jinyoung to find love again, to get re-married, live a happy life and die an old, old man, warm in his bed.

 

Jinyoung didn’t keep every promise.

 

 

Try as he might, there was nobody that could fill the void left by Mark when he passed. It was as if a part of Jinyoung had been taken with him. It was odd though, being on this ship, being where they were, Jinyoung felt more calm than he had in a long time. As if he were meant to be back there. It felt as if he were back with Mark in some way.

 

Grabbing a box from his trunk, Jinyoung made his way out onto the deck, heading to the back of the ship. As he walked towards the metal railing, he had flashbacks of the night he met Mark. Jinyoung walked over and peaked over the edge, the dark waters not as intimidating as they once were. It was strange. Knowing that the Titanic was thousands of feet below them, that the biggest disaster of his life, that had turned into the biggest miracle, was right there. Jinyoung climbed up the railing, getting a better look over the boat before he looked to his hand, opening it slowly to reveal the pocket watch. Biting at his bottom lip, he remembered. The Statue of Liberty, Mark by his side in the pouring rain. He discovered the watch in his pocket. They didn’t know what to do with it, surely something of that value could have kept them going the rest of their lives, but they decided to keep it. To use it as a reminder of what Jinyoung was finally free from.

 

Jinyoung let out a laugh, remembering the way Mark tucked it back into his pocket and kissed him, he could have sworn in that moment, he felt Mark’s arms wrap around him. Without another thought, he tossed it, letting the priceless diamonds fall into the water, watching it glitter it’s way down to the wreckage below. Jinyoung felt an odd weight lift off his shoulders as he climbed down and made his way back to his room. His grandson saying goodnight to him as he shut the door and climbed into bed.

 

He felt as if he had done everything he needed to do. Well everything, except one.

 

To find love again.

 

He promised Mark he would never let go, and that meant more to him than anything.

 

Jinyoung was meant to be back there that night, reunited with the ocean below. It’s funny, he felt almost as if he were swimming. The darkness surrounding him almost suffocating, until the ship came into view. Jinyoung didn’t know what was going on, but he felt almost weightless. Like he was floating. The wreckage started to clear, the water faded out. Jinyoung felt as if he were walking, down a familiar route, towards a set of doors. A man in a tux opened the door for him, bowing his head as he let Jinyoung in the room.

 

There he saw them. Every familiar face from that night, so many years ago. He saw the ships captain, the ships builder. Looking to his left, he saw Yugyeom and Youngjae smiling brightly at him. They nodded towards the stairs, Jinyoung looked up to see what they were nodding at. At the top of the stairs stood a figure, watching the detailed clock. Jinyoung took a few steps up and smiled brightly when Mark turned around. He held his hand out for Jinyoung, bowing his head as Jinyoung laced his fingers with Mark’s own.

 

Mark pulled him close, wrapping his arms around his body. Jinyoung could only smile as he pressed close to him, the two rubbing their noses together before Mark leaned in to kiss Jinyoung as lovingly as he could. Jinyoung’s arms wrapped tightly around Mark’s neck to ensure he didn’t leave.

 

“You didn’t keep your promise.” Mark scolded when they parted the kiss, Jinyoung frowned, pushing his body closer.

 

“Yes I did. I kept the most important promise ever.” Jinyoung stated, Mark shook his head no.

 

“You never found love again.”

 

“I never let go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone for reading. I hope I gave you all the ending I wish that we had. THEY BOTH COULD HAVE FUCKING FIT OKAY LIKE... whatever, you know I love you all. Come talk to me on twitter @ daddyafmarkjin, and leave comments down below to let me know what you thought. I love hearing from you guys.


End file.
